The Dandelion who Shines
by Yagura Shikamaru
Summary: Lily and James have twins, Zeke Potter is declared the BWL. Their daughter Harriet is given away and taken in by Allen and Kanda as her parents. Watch the Wizarding World take in the missing daughter and the GWL.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

Sobbing reaches the ears of a young Allen Walker. A little girl with long black hair and poisonous green eyes cried in the snow covered street. "Hello little one" Allen says squatting down to her height. "Why are you crying?" he asks reaching out to move her hair. She burled into her arms.

"Moyashi what are you doing?" calls an irritated Yuu Kanda. Allen shushes Kanda with a glare. "What's your name?" Allen questions. "Freak" was her sobbed answer. "That can't be your name! How about I name you?" he says angrily. "You would give me a name mama?" she questions looking up hopeful.

Allen looked at her surprised before smiling, "Yes darling". She smiles before snuggling back into my arms. "How about Maria Lenalee Walker?" he asks picking her up. Maria nods excitedly. "Let's go home, my little Maria" Allen says before joining up with Kanda.

"You're actually taking her?" he questions looking at Allen. "She needs a family Kanda. I can give her one and so can you" he snaps before opening the Arc door. "I wasn't saying you couldn't. I want to be with you and her" Kanda confessed looking at him. "Thank you Kanda" he says before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Tyki-pon, Allen brought someone home" exclaims the Earl as he zipped out the room. "Really Shounen brought someone home that wasn't Kanda" Tyki laughs.

"ALLEN SHE'S ADORABLE! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTY!" exclaims Rhode. "Are you going to blood-adopt her?" questions the Earl. "I hoped I could. Kanda and I always wanted a daughter" Allen says holding the sleeping girl closer.

"I will humbly help you blood-adopt her" the Earl said as ingredients flew across the room. Maria was laid across a bed as the potion was being made. "All I need is Kanda, Allen, and your babies blood for the adoption to be complete" Adam says.

Kanda poked his finger and let the blood drip into the potion. Allen did the same. "Maria it's time to wake up" she heard her mama saying as she was shaken.

"I just need to nick your finger and you'll be our daughter" mama said as he pointed to the man beside him. He smiled gently at her and got onto his knees. "I'm your mother's lover Kanda" he says holding his hand out.

Maria giggles before hugging him. "Time to become our daughter" Kanda says before nicking her finger. She hissed before the potion puffed smoke.

"It's ready Allen, dear" Adam said. "Drink this Maria" he says holding the flask towards her. "It smells disgusting" she says as her nose wrinkles. Her family laughed as she drank it. "Time to sleep, Maria" mama says before closing my eyelids.

Thanks for reading chapter one of The Dandelion who Shines. Review please.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: Just like TheFishKing asked and I answered ALLEN WALKER IS A MAN. Maria USES female parent pronouns for him because KANDA is her father while ALLEN is her mother.**

As the years flew by, Maria grew into a fine little girl. She had Kanda's hair and Allen's silver eyes. She played music like the 14th. She was just any other Noah. "Mama why is there an owl pecking at our window?" Maria asks with a curious look. "What did you say Maria?" questions Allen walking from around the counter. His hair was in a pony tail and his eyes shined with anger.

*^*FLASH-BACK*^*

"Allen, she's a wizard" Adam said after Maria had officially been my daughter. "She's an offspring of one of those humans with magic?" Allen questions with anger. "Yes Allen".

"They better not come for her, I will kill them" Allen seethed pacing around the room. "Her letter will be delivered by owl. Be careful if you do decide to send her to one of those schools" says the Earl as he skips away.

Allen stared longingly at his daughter before laying down next to her. Sleep claimed him.

*^* FLASH-BACK ENDS*^*

"Maria stay away from the owl! Kanda!" yells Allen as he rips the letter away from the owl. The labeled letter stared Allen down. He ripped it open examining the contents of it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Walker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

"Kanda the letter is here" mama said gravely. "She can't go unless I can be in animagus form" Kanda said. "I'll send her acceptance letter and we'll be on our way to Diagon Alley" Allen says before stalking to his room.

"Papa what's going on?" Maria questions her father as he paced around the room. "I have just received news you would be going to a magic school" sighed her mother as she came out from her room. "Why do I have to go mama?" she asks. "It's going to help you with your own magic. You'll be with kids your own age who do things just like you" explains Allen as he leaned down to her height.

"We're ready to go Moyashi" called Kanda as he entered the room. "Where are we going?" Maria asks confused from her conversation with her mama. "To Diagon Alley, to get your school supplies" Allen explained as he grabbed her jacket from the rack.

"Oh okay! Let's go!" she exclaims. Allen and Kanda laughed at her before taking her to their fireplace. "Time to use the floo darling" Allen says before walking inside the fireplace. "Diagon Alley" Allen says softly before he was transported away in a green fire. "Go on now" Kanda said gently pushing her into the fire place. Maria took the powder and threw it on the floor as she exclaimed "DIAGON ALLEY!".

To Be Continued in the next chapter! Thanks for the favorites and adding my story! I'm going to try and update once a week. Just keep reading!


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

I'm back with a new chapter of The Dandelion Who Shines...

* * *

Maria landed on her butt as she flew from the fireplace. Laughter came from infront of her. There was her mama squatting down to her height giggling. "Stop laughing mama" Maria exclaims rubbing her touche.

"Fine. Fine" mama conceded before helping her up. Her papa came from the fireplace landing on his sword Mugen as he cursed the high heavens.

Maria looked at her mother before they both burst out laughing. "Let's go you two Moyashi's" papa grumbled. They walked out of the book store called Flourish and Blotts, and into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. There was many shops filled with many wizards. "Let's go to Gringotts" mama said before pushing through the crowd.

All of a sudden many reporters flew out of no where snapping pictures of mama and papa as they shielded Maria from the blinding light. "Isn't that Allen Walker the little brother of Tyki Mikk, Portugal's new Minister of Magic?" questions the bystanders. "Back off!" papa yelled unleashing Mugen. "What the hell are you doing with that sword?" questions James Potter pushing through the crowd. "These reporters better stay the hell away from my husband and daughter" raged Kanda as he sheathed Mugen.

"And pray to tell me why foreign wizards are provoking a fight?" the Potter Matriarch, Lily Potter asks coming to the side of her husband. "Papa what's going on?" Maria asks breaking from her mother's grasp.

The Potter's son Zeke, wriggled his way through the crowd towards his parents. The two upcoming first years crashed into each other. "Ow" Maria muttered as she slowly straightened up. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Maria frets helping the other boy up. "You even have the audacity to bump into the Boy-Who-Lived!" exclamations soared through the crowd.

"Maria, let's go to Gringotts. Your papa will handle this" Mama said before taking Maria through the crowd. "Where are they going?" questions Lily as she watched them walk away. "To Gringotts. Now can we settle this peacefully or not?" Kanda asks fiddling with Mugen. "Yes we can settle this peacefully" said Dumbledore as he pushed through the hordes of people. "Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore, but I must be going now" Kanda said before stalking off.

"Uncle Albus, who were they?" asks Zeke as he pulled into his mother's arms. "That was Allen Walker and his family. Mr. Walker is the younger brother of the Minister of Portugal and a specie known as the Noah. He is an apostle of god and his husband Yuu Kanda is a specially trained swordsman who worked for the Black Order, a group that kills demons. Their daughter Maria is heir to both lines of the families" Albus explains to the Potter's.

"What is a Noah?" asks James who was fingering his wand. "James! How could you forget one of the most dangerous species to the wizarding world! The Noah are very powerful in both money and power" exclaims Lily.

"They are known as The Noah Family-self-called the true apostles of God is a group of fourteen humans whom have had the "Noah gene" within their bodies activated. This gives them immense power and almost immortality" Dumbledore explains. "How haven't they been killed off yet?" James inquired. "The Noah are more powerful than wizards and witches alive today. They could kill us all with a release of their "magic". There is a rumor going around saying that Noah can only be killed by a substance called Innocence which no longer exists in this world" Dumbledore clarified.

"We can watch out for them at Hogwarts. I guarantee I will be seeing both of them there" Dumbledore said before bidding his goodbye. "We will protect Zeke from those horrid monsters" Lily said, James nodding along with her. "Time to get back to shopping" James said leading Zeke through the crowd.

In Gringotts, Allen and Maria are making their way down to the Noah Vault. "It has been along time Mr. Walker, how is the Earl?" questions Ragnarok. "The Earl is fine. He has been very busy in Portugal with Tyki" Allen says petting his daughter's hair. "Life isn't easy for the Noah, Mr. Walker."

 **I'm sorry it isn't the full chapter. Testing for me is coming up and I plan to post the rest before it starts. I'll try and make a schedule to post. I'll let you know at the end of the next chapter! Ja'ne!**


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

**Welp I'm back. And have been super duper busy. I know this is long past due but a lot of things have happened. And by a lot I mean a lot. It's a long story to but not something you came to hear about. Here's the new chapter! :)**

* * *

"Now that Gringotts has been covered let's get your robes" Papa said holding her shoulder as nodded respectively towards the Goblins. "Alright papa" Maria says as she also nods towards the small Goblins.

'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' sign swayed with the wind. "Madame Malkin's is where I got my robes once" Mama said pushing the door open. Madame Malkin's was crowded but one spot seemed to be open next to a boy with short platinum hair and silver blue eyes. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" the boy asks tilting his head towards Maria. "Ah yes. I'm Maria. Maria Walker" Maria said holding her hand out.

"Isn't it Allen Walker" an older man with long platinum hair with a walking stick said walking up to her mama. "Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater" Mama said with a tint of hatred. "I was no Death Eater little boy" Lucius snapped wiping his cane towards Mama's neck. "You might want to back up" Papa said bringing Mugen up Lucius's neck. "Please no fighting" cried out one of the workers who was attending to a little girl.

"Ouch watch what your doing wench!" the boy. "You shouldn't call other people wenches you know" Maria said as the woman finished taking her size. "Don't tell me what to do" he snapped. Maria sighed before walking back to her parents. "Your daughter has grown up to be so beautiful" Lucius said reaching his hand out to pet Maria's hair. "You'll never taint my daughter with your touch" Allen snarled his skin turning a dark color. A menacing purple aura surrounded Lucius. "Father I have my robes are we ready to leave?" questions Draco walking through Allen's aura unaffected.

"Yes, Draco let's get your potion supplies" Lucius said as he steered his son out of the store. "What happened mama?" Maria asks as her mother calmed down. "Nothing darling, let's go get your books" mama said forcing a smile on his face. Maria nods pulling her parents towards the book store.

"Now Maria only four for personal books the rest are for school" papa calls as he went to the magical books on swords. "Be careful okay" mama said heading towards resting area. Maria nods heading towards the magical creatures section. "James look how much information is on the Noah family" said a red haired women as she flipped through the book titled 'Noah then and Now'. "How influential are they?" James asks. "Very. Tyki Mikk is the Minister of Magic. His brother Sheril Kamelot is the best wizard defense attorney of Portugal. His children are influential through fashion in all countries. Though it says Allen Walker is only influential in diplomatic relations between countries the Earl chose to associate himself with" Lily said reading the information. "Let's bring this book to Dumbledore" James said walking with his wife towards the cash register.

Maria found herself pushed to floor as the couple walked by without a care but for a book. She scrambled up quickly grabbing an animagus book about magical creatures. She scurried away and got the rest of the books she wanted and needed before colliding into her mother. "What's wrong baby?" mama asks crouching down to her. "Some people were talking about the Noah and taking some book titled 'Noah then and Now' to a man called Dumbledore and about what the family does" Maria says in a huffed breath.

"It'll be okay Maria. Nothing will happen to us now let's pay for these and get the rest of your supplies and go home" mama said picking up her books. Maria nodded standing to the side as her mama paid. After all the supplies were bought the Walker family went home to their little cottage.

"Now how about you change and your papa and I make some delicious food?" mama asks pulling his hair into a pony tail. Maria nods happily running up to her room and pulling on some sweats and a tank top. The smells of food drew her from her room. Maria had apparently inherited her mother's appetite. "Here's enough food to fill the family" mama said twirling with food he set on the table. "Dig in for me" mama said placing pots and pans into the sink.

Maria sunk into her food allowing it to fill the empty void. "Be careful don't eat to much" mama laughs shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming pace. We all laughed as the family meal turned joyous. "Mama is the family coming to see me off?" Maria asks looking at her food. "Well, Sheril and Adam can't make it but they'll be here at Christmas. Road and Tyki will be here. I however don't know about the twins. Lavi will also be visiting" mama said wiping his face of the remaining crumbs. "Okay mama" Maria chirped. "Let's go cuddle and watch a movie please" Maria begged with her puppy dog eyes. "Alright" her parents conceded. The night ended with the three snuggled asleep on the couch.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this lovely late chapter. And yes some of the Black Order will be alive. You can review and ask questions that I'll try to answer without giving up to much of my secrets. Anyway a schedule hasn't been decided yet as of my lateness can be seen. Though I might just post at the end of the month or at random times. Sorry about the wait. Keep on reading and reviewing and please ask questions if you don't understand something! Ja'ne :)**


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

**I'm back again. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter! :)**

 **CrazyBananaz- Thank for even reading this story. You'll have your wish of a new chapters! And thank you so much for your support with this story! Thank you for your review!  
**

 **GhettoZorcress- You will have your wish for more. I have many ideas that should surely keep you interested. Thank you for your review!**

 **CrimsonDream01- I'm sorry it took so long to answer this question but yes Zeke will be spoiled. I've kind of already hinted towards it. I'll try to keep up the awesome work but you'll never know what's gonna happen. Anyway thanks for your review!**

* * *

 **(They they took the floo to the train station)** Today was officially August 1st, the day Maria leaves for Hogwarts. Her Uncle Tyki and her Aunt Road were here but Lavi was running late. "Sorry little one, my books fell everywhere" Lavi exaggerated holding a small box out to her. "What's this Lavi-chan?" Maria asks carefully looking at the box. "This is your present from me and Tyki" Lavi said excitedly. Maria constructively opened the box and pulled out a drawing book. "What's this for?" she asks flipping the pages.

"Well I used to draw for the old panda but I believe you should see what we went through before today. Plus we left some drawing space in the back and when your ready for another we'll Owl it to you" Lavi said opening the book to a page where mama and papa were glaring heatedly at each other. Maria laughs tracing her fingers over the delicate edges. Maria closes the book, slipping into her carry on.

"And from your favorite Aunty Road, unlimited access to all wizard fashion stores! You can have anything your heart desires!" squeals Aunty Road handing her a purple credit card. "Thank you so much!" Maria yells diving into Road's arms. Road laughs before turning Maria to her parents. "Your mother and I have decided to let you have this golem" papa said handing her Timcanpy. "Are you serious? I thought Uncle Cross was taking him back!" Maria exclaims holding Tim closer to her.

"Well Master Cross, doesn't need Tim around when he's playing" mama said rubbing her head. "Now if there's an emergency you tell Tim to contact us. Okay?" mama said pulling Maria into a hug. "Alright mama" Maria says while pulling her papa into their own three way embrace.

"Now let's get the little Shonen on the train" Tyki said wrapping an arm around Lavi. "Yep let's go" Lavi squeaked grabbing Maria's trunk and scrambling onto the train. "He still so shy" Tyki mumbles guiding Maria onto the train. "Found one Tyki" Lavi yells dangling out of the compartment. "Coming bunny" Tyki says before the rest of Maria's family followed behind her.

"Now be safe for your old mama okay" mama said putting her in a bone crushing hug once more. "I will mama, now please the train will be departing soon" Maria said wiping her mama's tears. "Alright~ Come home for Christmas alright" mama says before walking out the compartment.

"I DIDN'T MISS THE TRAIN RIGHT?" yelled a familiar voice. "Timothy?" Maria yells looking at the blue haired boy. "Maria here, from the Order" Timothy yells rushing into her compartment. In her hands was a white kitten with dark blotches. "You didn't have to" Maria says shocked while hugging her best friend. "We did Mari" Timothy said. "Now I have to leave before the train takes me away!~" Timothy shouted giving her a kiss on the cheek and hug before leaving. "GOODBYE!" Maria yelled waving towards her family.

* * *

'Time to read' Maria thinks pulling out an advanced potions book. By the middle of the book, two boys burst into her compartment. The kitten hissed at the noise. "How could I forget? Let's see your name will be Firo" Maria says picking up the hissing cat. Firo, purred gently, rubbing into her face contentedly. "You need to leave! This compartment is for the Boy-Who-Lived!" yelled an arrogant Zeke Potter.

"Excuse you? I was here first maybe you should have gotten here early" Maria snaps at her "brother". 'Mama and Papa told me before I left that I was adopted but I knew anyway. They told me that the Potter's were once my family but gave me up! Those arrogant bastards' Maria thinks before going back into her book. "If you won't leave I'll get some Professors from the front" Zeke said with a "scary" look. "I'm unimpressed Potter, trying to mess with a lady, especially one of nobility" the boy from Madame Milken's says pushing past them.

"I'm sorry for their actions Lady Walker. I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy's" he says extending his hand out. "Nice to meet you Heir Malfoy, please do pay my respects for not speaking with Lord Malfoy the other day" Maria says keeping up her Nobility act, shaking Draco's hand. "Is Hogwarts this formal?" Maria asks gently shutting her book. "Not that I have heard of, though anyone of the Nobility must earn there respect" Draco says thoughtfully. "That is true, Draco" Maria says before turning to the two other boys. "Are you heirs to ancient families?" Maria asks sweetly.

"I'm the heir to the Potter Family and the Boy-Who-Lived" Zeke stated arrogantly. "I'm Ron Weasley and I'm the sixth child, I won't inherit much" Ron said angrily. "Oh but your still from olden families" Maria said giving them a condescending smile. "That's true" Ron says calming down. "I'm still getting a Professor for being in my compartment" Zeke stated arrogantly. "Zeke, honey~ there you are" called his mother. Maria turned to look at Lady Potter, her red hair was graying and her eyes looked worn yet held arrogance. "Mother, these two won't leave my compartment" Zeke complained pointing towards the two nobles.

"Well if you're in my son's compartment you really must leave. He needs time to rest! He's been training much harder than you two new first years" Lily said pushing her son into the compartment. "Excuse me! I was here first! Don't you see my bag and trunk here while your son's isn't? My uncle found me this compartment this morning! Maybe if your son asked nicely I would let him sit here" Maria exploded her silver eyes blazing in fury.

"Now listen here little girl, my son is the Boy-Who-Lived, he deserves his own compartment away from fangirls and blasted dark wizards like yourself" Lily snarls. "Did you just snarl at the granddaughter of the head of the house of Noah?" Draco asks shocked watching Maria wearily. "You're a Noah! Your an XXXXX-Class Creature!" she says backing up slowly. "That's right and you and your family/friend shall best be leaving" she says scarily.

The three scrambled from the compartment with their tails behind their backs. "I'm sorry for your harsh treatment Lady Walker- no Maria. We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon so you might want to change" Draco says leaving the compartment. Maria sighs before packing her things and putting on her robes. 'Hogwarts better watch out, a Noah doesn't listen to rules very well'.

* * *

 **Well another chapter finished and within days of each other! I'm so happy for everything and everyone who reviews! Keep reviewing and asking questions! Also who should Maria end up with? Timothy or Draco? Or a Yuri pairing? And who liked her nobility side? I personally saw her nobility side as the one Allen uses for the Earl.**

 **Next Chapter: The Sorting and Making Allies**

 **Now time to watch Baccano! An anime I highly recommend~ Ja'ne :)**


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6

**Welcome Back! Now to answer some reviews!**

 **CrazyBananaz- Thanks again for the review~! I actually wasn't busy for once and wrote for about two hours. I'll take your vote up for Draco. Just keep reading!**

 **TheFishKing- Allen is a boy but Maria refers to him as a mama in which case Allen is perceived as a girl. I'll take your vote in consideration. Thanks for reviewing**

 **I also don't own any of the series except for books and mangas!**

 **ALSO A POLL HAS BEEN OPENED ON MY PROFILE FOR PEOPLE MARIA SHOULD END UP WITH!**

* * *

"First years! First years!" yelled the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. "Four to a boat! Four to a boat!" he yelled as the tiny children scrambled onto boats. Maria got onto a boat with Draco and his three friends. The boats slowly pushed towards the school. "What's your name? I'm Blaise Zabani" says a dark skinned Italian. "Maria Walker" Maria says staring ahead. "DUCK!". There were splashes of water as most of the students ducked from the branch. Gasps of excitement went around as a mid evil castle laid on promontory.

As the boats docked, students emptied and barreled up the stairs. "First years please wait here" a professor says before entering the great hall doors. "I heard from my brother we had to fight a troll" Ron exclaims. Maria snorts barely holding back a laugh. "Why are you laughing Noah?" Zeke asks angrily. Maria looks at him before pointing towards the door. The Professor exited from the doors again, this time carrying a stern look. "I am Professor McGonagall. You are about to be sorted so please wait one more minute" she says.

"It is now time" she says pushing the doors open. "Look at the ickle firsties" cried two orange haired twins. 'Pranksters' she thought evilly with a smirk. Oh the wonderful pranks that could be pulled.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_ sang a rattly old hat.

"Abbot, Hannah" called Professor McGonagall. "Hufflepuff".

Many names later... "Potter Zeke". "Gryffindor" the hat called out disgustedly. "Harriet Potter". Silence rang through the hall. Maria felt a tug in her core but dug her foot upon the ground. She wasn't a Potter anymore! She was a Walker! "Walker, Maria". 'Well what do we have here a prankster Noah?' the hat thought. 'Ah the hat' Maria thinks back. 'Yes. Your cunning as a Slytherin yet brave like a Gryffindor' he thinks back to her. 'Slytherin! I hate the Potters and can't stand Zeke' she thinks angrily. "SLYTHERIN!" yells the hat as Maria strides towards Slytherin. "I'm a bit surprised" Draco says sitting besides her. "Why?" Maria asks tilting her head slightly. "You seem more of the Gryffindor type with your rash attitude towards Professor Evans" Draco said looking at their red head professor. **(Lily is being referred as Professor Evans because James is being referred as Professor Potter)**

Professor Evans or otherwise known as Lily Potter couldn't help but stare at the newest Slytherin Maria. 'She's a Noah. Does Albus even know?' she thinks staring at the blue haired girl. "What's wrong Lils" James asks looking at her concerned. "That girl Maria, she's a Noah, but she's not registered" Lily said looking at the girl. "We'll inform Albus later. Maybe even speak with her parents about why she isn't registered" James said. "Great idea Honey" Lily says kissing his cheek.

"I may be rash but I am cunning especially with pranks" Maria said letting her "Dark Maria" out. She cackled loudly with two little devil horns appearing. "Heh your crazy" Blaise said with a laugh. "My mama calls himself "Black Allen". He's a prankster and great at card games" Maria says thinking about her mama. "Is it true you're a Noah?" Pansy asks with her pug face filled with curiosity. "Yes but I'm not a full Noah. I'm just a child, my mama however is a full Noah. He's who I got my abilities from" Maria said with a serious face. "That's so cool" Pansy gushes. "It's okay but I'm not one to brag about who my family is" Maria says as the food appears. "Dig in my friends" Maria says opening her arms before grabbing lots of food.

After dinner had been settled and the opening announcements made, the introduction of the teachers began. "I would like you all to welcome back Professor Quirrel for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Potter who will be assisting with Professor McGonagall in Transfiguration. Professor Evans who will be taking over for Professor Flitwick this year. Professor Snape who will be teaching Potions. Last but not least a new subject has been brought to Hogwarts, the study of Magical Creatures that are not native to Britain. This will be taught by Lavi Bookman Jr" Dumbledore said as Lavi walked into the Great Hall.

"That's my uncle" Maria informed her new found friends. "Really? He's so young" Pansy said ogling her uncle. "He's married to the Minister of Magic of Portugal" Maria says as Lavi shoots her a happy look. She smiles back as Lavi found his way to the top of the table. "While I'm not new to England I mostly study Japanese and American creatures. If any of you knew Newt Scamander he's a brilliant man with all sorts of creatures I'm New Scamander 2.0. Now let's have a good year alright" Lavi said giving a thumbs up before sitting down.

 _ ***STUDENTS HAVE GONE TO THEIR COMMON ROOMS AND THE TEACHERS WILL NOW BEGIN TALKING***_

"Albus an unregistered Noah is in Hogwarts" Lily said as they entered the teachers lounge. "WHAT?! How did one of those horrendous creatures end up here" Professor McGonagall asks shocked. **(A.N. I love McGonagall but for now she's weary of Noah's.)** "I happen to be married to a Noah Professor" Lavi snarled pushing aside her. "Why am I here? I would really like to get some sleep from my time change" Lavi asks with an evil look. "We have a mandatory teacher greeting before we talk about students and what may happen with them here" Dumbledore said sitting down. "We would like Maria Walker's parents brought in. She hasn't been registered for the Noah Act" Lily said standing forward. "I'll contact her parents right away. She can't just have free reign of the castle. What if she lost control of her abilities?" James says leaning forward. "I can control her". They all look towards Lavi who was looking down at a book. "I'm the husband of a Noah. I happen to be Maria Walker's uncle" Lavi says looking at them.

"Why weren't we informed of this?" James asked enraged. "I didn't know Maria was accepted into Hogwarts. As far as I knew Maria was going to be home schooled by the Noah family" Lavi lied. "Okay we'll inform the parents and ask for a family meeting with all the Noah. We'll get to the bottom of what's going on" Dumbledore said before dismissing the teachers.

'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Walker,

I James Potter, your daughter's Transfiguration teacher have some concerns that need to be discussed with your whole family. As you may know your daughter is a Noah. It happens to be that she is unresgistered Noah. We'll await your owl back.

Sincerely James Potter'

* * *

Welcome to end of the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed and keep reviewing~ Ja'ne


	7. Book 1 FILLER CHAPTER

**Welcome Back~! Hope you enjoy this chapter~!~!~!~!~!**

 **CrazyBananaz- Thank you again. You and all my other readers are a motivation to keep writing.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or -Man but I do own their mangas and books.**

* * *

 _'Dear Professor James Potter,_

 _I am Allen Walker, Maria's mother or as you may see father. There are many implications you are not aware of in the Noah Act. We'll meet accordingly tomorrow as this is the only time most of the family is available._

 _Sincerely, Allen Walker Kanda nee Campbell'_

As the day started Maria was in the bathroom carefully braiding her hair. 'Today is going to be a long day' she decides as she grabs her bag before heading down to the Great Hall. "You have no right to declare her a dark creature!". "We have every right, she has your blood". 'What's going on?' she thought walking into the Great Hall. There stood her mama and papa with Uncle Tyki who was holding papa back. "What's going on?" she asks stepping between her parents. "Why don't we discuss this in my office" Dumbledore said gesturing out of the Great Hall.

~Dumbledore's Office~

"Why isn't she restricted under the Noah Act?" questions Lily harshly. "I'm waiting for the Earl" mama said. "Allen, dearest, what seems to be the problem?" the Earl asks magically appearing in the air. "How did you do that?" James asked in awe. "Noah, darling" he says. "Now let's just say if Road or Sheril were here with the twins you all may be as good as dead. Maria here, can not be registered because she is not a full Noah. The law states "Noah of full blood must be registered. There children have no chance of being Noah unless their parent dies before their time". As you can see Allen here will not be dying anytime soon" Uncle Adam said. "But she's still of Noah blood" Dumbledore stated.

"Maria can not fully utilize her power because her Noah is to small. She may never develop her Noah. Allen is considered the fifteenth Noah because he is Adam's son and the nephew of Fourteenth Noah Neah Campbell. He is a special case but Maria has a very little chance to change" Tyki said. Maria looked at them confused. 'Aren't I the sixteenth Noah. The one of the future?' she thinks. "It's okay. We won't let them know" papa whispers into her ear. "I would like to Maria's parents alone with the Headmaster" James said. "Okay. Come Maria, let us find Lavi and Tyki" Uncle Adam said. Maria followed him out but stayed close in case something happened.

"Now as her parents you have rights in this case but we believe it be best that she is outed as a XXXXX-Class creature to the school" James said. "Are you kidding me? My daughter has never hurt anybody who hasn't meant her harm. Let's not talk about how your son who has no manners and is pampered like a spoiled prince. While my daughter has earned everything she has. You have no right to judge her based on what I am" Allen screeched about to lunge forward. Kanda reacted quick enough to pull Allen back. "Do you know what's like as an XXXXX-Class creature in Britain? No because you're not an XXXXX-Class creature. You have everything you need but we are limited here! Why do you think we moved to Portugal?" Allen asks leaning back onto Kanda. "I'm sorry Mr. Walker but you have no choice in this matter. You will comply or we take this to court" Dumbledore says gently.

"Take me to court bitches" Allen said before storming out. "Che" was all Kanda said before walking out with his husband. "Let's get a trial in today. We can win this no problem" James said before they followed the Noah. At what they could see the Noah were standing together, Allen with his arms around his daughter."Are we really going to court with them?" Maria asks. "Of course. They believe they are right and we believe they don't have a right to tell your secret" Allen says. "We are having an emergency trial in the Great Hall" Dumbledore states coming out. "What's the meaning of this Dumbledore?" one of the Wizengamot members asks. "This family here is in need of trial. I'll inform you of the reason once we are all assembled" Dumbledore said.

"Did you call for Sheril?" Adam asks Tyki who looked at his Teez. "He'll be here any moment" Tyki says as Sheril arrives. "Welcome brother" Tyki says leading him to the Great Hall. "Hello, today we called this trial because the family of Noah do not want their child Noah to be outed to the school because she can "never" be a Noah" Dumbledore says putting quotations around Noah. "Ah yes Mr. Dumbledore, acting for the school correct?" Sheril asks. "Yes I am along with two of my Professors" he answers. "Well allow me to introduce myself. I am Sheril Kamelot, a Noah. You know we are true Apostles of God correct?" he asks. "Yes we knew you were Apostles but not true" Dumbledore answered. "You seem to know nothing of Noah children? Even your two Professors don't know much correct?" Sheril questions. "That is true, but we had it explained to us by the Earl".

"Now the Earl, as well as my brother Tyki Mikk, have explained to you that Noah children will not inherit their Noah abilities unless their parent die correct?" Sheril asks. "Yes that is what both Mr. Mikk and the Earl stated" responded Dumbledore. "Then why should Maria, an eleven year old, be sanctioned to what my little brother must go through to live here? I know for a fact you let a student by the name of Remus Lupin stay in Hogwarts for his schooling even though he was a werewolf" Sheril said stalking forward.

"Mr. Lupin was never going to hurt anyone ask my two Professors they were students with Lupin" Dumbledore said extending his hand towards them. "Remus would never hurt anyone. He's taking his potions and he's been happy" James stated as Lily nodded along with him. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you let a XXXXX-Class creature roam Hogwarts without informing the students" Sheril counters.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE! I HAVE WORK TO BE FINSIHED! Now, Mr. Kamelot has brought up some very good points and we must side with the Noah. You hid an XXXXX-Class creature who was only a student for what seven, six years from the students" the minister said before leaving Hogwarts. "Sorry Dumbledore but it seems you lost the right to tell anybody. If I hear one word on the newspaper or from another student here I will be suing the school and taking Maria with me" snarled Allen before he left with his family.

"We're are going to have to leave now baby but Lavi here will protect you with all his power" Allen says giving her a sweet smile but Lavi an evil smile. "Got it Allen, got it" Lavi answered sweat dropping.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this filler. The next chapter will include her first day at school and Lavi's first class. I will be away for a few days because my phone will be in the repair shop and I'll be at club meetings and events for the next few days so I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Please don't be mad at me! I'm trying my best here! I'll try to have a new chapter posted by Saturday night or Sunday morning. Keep reading~ Ja'ne**


	8. Book 1 Chapter 8

**I'M WOOHOO! Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **Sakura Lisel- I did make a mistake with Lily in this story about her hair. Her hair was graying in another one of my unpublished stories. I must have confused the two stories when I was typing. Thank you for pointing out my mistake. And yes this story does of bashing of Dumbledore, some Weasleys, and the Potters.**

 **CrazyBananaz- I'll try to keep my updates at a face pace but I may take small breaks since I have one more test and then a class trip, club inductions, etc in the next few weeks.**

 **The filler chapter plays a small role in this story!**

 **Here is the next chapter of The Dandelion Who Shines~!~!~!**

* * *

After the whole court fiasco James and Lily Potter were furious. "Why can't we go against their orders Albus?" Lily questions holding Zeke near her. "We lost the case plus we have a resident Noah expert that can calm her down if the need arises but young Zeke, here needs to be at his first class" Dumbledore says motioning them to leave his office. 'Where are you Harriet Potter, the real savior of the Wizarding World' he thinks before going back to his work.

"What class are you going to?" Maria asks Draco who was walking besides her. "Potions with Professor Snape. You?" he asks. "Same, Potions with Professor Snape" she answered. "Let's go then! Professor Snape doesn't accept tardiness" Draco says pulling her along. "Maria!" yelled a familiar voice. "Uncle Lavi?" she questions with an excited look. "That's right kiddo. Now don't let Professor Snape treat you like a bug- Got it?" Lavi says pulling her into a hug. "But doesn't Professor Snape like his own house?" she asks. "Ah I may have pissed him off" Lavi says sheepishly. Maria laughs before walking along with Draco.

As they sat down the bell rang, signaling students to sit down. ""As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape starts as he walked into the classroom.

"Welcome to your first year of Potions at Hogwarts. I am Professor Snape, head of the Slytherin House and a Potion's Master. I do not tolerate know-it-all and incompetent students. Especially ones trying to sneak in under an invisibility cloak, Mr. Potter and Weasley" Professor Snape says billowing his robes. "How'd you know Snivellus" Zeke sneered in James Potter manner. "I knew your father. You Mr. Potter are our resident celebrity. Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape shot out the question. "Why should I know?" Potter says arrogantly. "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape questions. "I don't know" Potter grounds out. "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?". "I DON'T KNOW" shouts Zeke losing his anger. Snape huffs before looking straight at Maria.

"Ah the other new celebrity, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asks. "They make sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death" Maria answers looking at him fiercely. "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?". "A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons". "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?". "They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." "At least one of our celebrities bothered to study the material. Ten points to Slytherin" he says as he walked up to the board. Zeke glared at Maria who just looked bored.

"Today we will be creating the cure for boils potion please read the instructions from your books and grab your ingredients" Snape said as he sat at his desk.

 _'Cure for Boils_

 _Potion information_

 _Effect_

 _Cures boils_

 _Characteristics_

 _Blue-coloured_

 _Difficulty level_

 _Beginner_

 _Known ingredients_

 _Dried nettles_

 _6 snake fangs_

 _4 horned slugs_

 _2 porcupine quills_

 _Pungous Onions_

 _Flobberworm Mucus_

 _Ginger root_

 _Shrake spines_

 _Brewing instructions_

 _Part 1_

 _Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar._

 _Crush into a fine powder using the pestle._

 _Add 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron._

 _Heat the mixture to 250 for 10 seconds._

 _Wave your wand._

 _Leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes._

 _Part 2_

 _Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron._

 _Take the cauldron off the fire before adding the next ingredient._

 _Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron._

 _Stir 5 times, clockwise._

 _Wave your wand to complete the potion'_ the Potions book states.

"I'll grab the ingredients wait here okay" Draco says as Maria nods reading over the instructions. "Alright put the snake fangs inside the mortar and crush using the pestle" Draco says crushing the snake fangs. "Add four measurements of crushed fangs to the cauldron" Maria says as she adds them into the potion. "Then heat up the potion for ten seconds at 250 degrees." Draco then waves his wand as they sat down waiting for it to brew. "Now we need to add four horned slugs to the cauldron." "We need to take off the cauldron before adding the porcupine quills" Maria adds. Draco picks up the cauldron placing it to the side. They add the porcupine quills and a puff of smoke appears. "Okay now we need to stir clockwise five times" Draco says as he stirs. "I'll be right back" Maria says walking over to Neville Longbottom. "Hey there you're little nervous aren't you?" Maria asks him gently. "Yeah I'm not good at many things but Herbology" he answers nervous to why a snake was talking to him.

"Well I'll help you because no one needs to be afraid of the old bat okay" Maria says before looking at his potion. "Where'd you leave off?" "I haven't added the porcupine quills yet" he answered. "Alright let's take this off and let it cool. Say Neville don't be afraid of our Head. He's been through a lot" Maria says letting her Noah of Destiny side out. "How if I may ask?" "He's just different from everybody else. He excels at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He also was never turned to the dark side before Lily Potter left him to be friends with James after he tortured Severus for years" Maria whispers quietly. "Oh." They add the porcupine quills and stirred the potion before Maria turned back to her own table. "Sorry about that but I didn't want to have an explosion near us" she whispers to Draco. "That was still very nice of you to help Longbottom" Draco says looking at the nervous boy. "He watched his parents be tortured from what I've heard" Maria says back.

BOOM! They looked over and saw Potter's and Weasley's potion in shambles all over them. "What step did you miss dunderheads" Snape bellows looking at them. "They didn't take the cauldron off the burner when they added the porcupine quills" Maria says looking at the mess. "Stay out of business snake!" Potter shouted. "10 points from Gryffindor for insulting a helpful student" Snape says vanishing the mess. "Now onto grading" Snape says looking at the potions. "Mr. Longbottom your potion was done excellently. Bottle it up" Snape says as Neville let out a sigh of relief. "As for you two this is the best potions besides Ms. Granger's well done to you both."

* * *

 **Part two of this chapter will be out today or tomorrow. Thank you for reading and keep reviewing and asking questions!**


	9. Book 1 Chapter 9

**Welcome to Chapter 9! Keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to Study of Non-Native Magical Creatures. I'm Lavi Bookman Jr Mikk or otherwise known as Lavi Bookman Jr. Is there any questions? Also please say your name" Lavi asks his class of first year Gryffindor and Slytherin. "Hermione Granger. Why is isn't this class pertained to Care of Magical Creatures? Also did you go to Hogwarts?" she asks excitedly. "This class isn't pertained to Care of Magical Creatures because we aren't caring for them just studying them before sending them home. And yes I did go to Hogwarts. I was in the house of smarts or otherwise known as Ravenclaw. Any other questions?" Lavi answers. No hands rouse into the air so Lavi turned to the board and wrote Noah. "We'll be studying Noah for the next few months. Does anybody known what a Noah is?" Lavi asks. Hermione's hand shot up. Lavi gestured towards her.

"A Noah is a self-called true apostle of God" Hermione answered her cheeks tinted red. "Correct! 5 points to Gryffindor. Now who knows what can kill a Noah?"he asks. "Innocence" Maria called out. "Correct Ms. Walker. Does anyone know where innocence is today?" "Innocence has supposedly been destroyed unless you were a survivor of the Holy War" Hermione answered. "Thank you, Ms. Granger. I also happen to be a survivor of the Holy War. My innocence lays in hammer that I've brought with me for demonstrations later on" Lavi said. "You're a survivor of the Holy War? You must be lying" yelled out Potter. "But I am Mr. Potter. I have the scars and innocence to prove my claims" Lavi says pulling out his innocence. "Innocence was created to destroy demons the Noah made. There are very few pieces of innocence left" Lavi said invoking his innocence. The hammer glowed green before it extended as Lavi wielded it effortlessly. Gasps of excitement went through the room. "But learning of innocence has been saved for another day" Lavi said evoking his innocence and setting it on the table.

"Now how many Noah are in the family?" Lavi asks. "Thirteen, sir?" Hermione said questionably. "Good try but there are fifteen Noah" Lavi says writing out names of Noah and their representation.

 _'Adam- Earl Millennium_

 _Tryde- Judgement_

 _Joyd- Tyki Mikk, Pleasure_

 _Desires- Sheril Kamelot, Desire_

 _Wisely- Wisely Kamelot, Wisdom_

 _Feedler- Corrosion_

 _Mercym- Pity_

 _Wrathra- Skinn Bolic, Wrath_

 _Road- Road Kamelot, Dreams_

 _Bondom- Jasdevi, Bonds_

 _Lustol- Lulubell, Lust_

 _Mightra- Ability_

 _Nea- Neah Campbell, Musician_

 _Allen- Allen Campbell, The Pianist'_

"These are the fifteen Noah" Lavi says pointing to each of them. "Now who can tell me what some of their positions are today?" Lavi asks. "Dean Thomas. Tyki Mikk is the new Minister of Magic in Portugal" he answers. "Correct." "Sheril Kamelot is the best defense lawyer in Portugal" Hermione said. "That's true but I would like to say Sheril is the best lawyer in the Wizarding World at the moment" Lavi said thinking of his brother-in-law. "Road Kamelot and her brother Wisely Kamelot run some of the most respected fashion stores in the Wizarding World" Maria said even pulling out her Aunt's designer shirt. "How are there fifteen sir? I only count fourteen" Potter called out trying to pick up on his Professor's mistake.

Lavi circled Jasdevi before writing two separate names. "Jasdero and Devit are twins. They are two different people but are considered one in the same by Noah" Lavi answered. "Is there anything else that anyone knows?" he asks. The students shake their head in unison."Okay then. You missed Adam, or the Millennium Earl, he is the head of the family and makes all the decisions. Neah Campbell, is a musician known for playing his music. Finally Allen Campbell, he was the replacement for Nea, he became the Pianist and is one of the best Noah diplomats" Lavi said ending his lecture as the bell rang. "Next class we will learn more about Allen Campbell and how he became a Noah" Lavi says gathering his things.

"That was a wonderful lecture Uncle" Maria said walking up to him. "I'm a Bookman, you know" Lavi chuckles. "Yes I know" Maria answers. "Now let's go to lunch" Lavi says walking Maria to the Great Hall. "Your Uncle gives great lectures" Hermione, from Gryffindor said walking up to her. "Don't let him here you say that. He'll only give lectures and leave the practical part for later" Maria laughs. "Well don't let me bother you from lunch" Hermione says going to sit down at her own table. Maria nods before walking over to Neville. "Hey Neville" Maria says to him. "Maria! Why are you sitting here?" he asks. "Well I thought I could sit with my friend" she answers piling some food onto her plate. "Come on, I don't bite" she chuckles at him. "Right. Anyway how are classes for you?" he asks. "They're good but I love my Uncle's class" Maria answered eating some soba. "Why are you here snake?" Potter questions. "I'm eating with my friend is that alright with you?" Maria asks. "No snake go back to your own table" Weasley snarls.

"Did you know Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were best of friends?" Maria asks looking at them. "What! My ancestor was no friend of a snake" Potter exclaims as Weasley nodded. "Oh yes they were but a dispute between them led to this rivalry. Neville happens to be my closet friend along side Draco" Maria says looking at Neville with a smile. "Now Neville and I would like to eat in peace" Maria says before going back to talking with Neville. "Neville you remind me of my best friend Timothy. He's not a muggle but he's not a wizard either. You guys could make good friends" Maria says pulling out a picture of Timothy. "He looks adorable" Neville said giving her a smile. "He is plus he lives with my mama's closet friend Komui" Maria said. "Now it's time to get back to classes see you later Neville" Maria says before walking out with her Slytherin friends.

"Are you trying to ruin Slytherin reputation?" questions Pansy as soon as they were out of the Great Hall. "No. Slytherin and Gryffindors used to be great allies but a stupid fight between our finders caused this rivalry. Plus Neville could be a Slytherin if need arises. He's a nice kid who's been abused by his grandmother" Maria says before covering her mouth. "He's being abused by his grandmother?" they questioned. "Uh yeah. But don't say anything because that's one of my Noah abilities okay. He's not to know I know anything about his home life" she pleads with her friends. "We won't say anything but you might want to learn to think before you speak" Draco says as they walked to their next class.

* * *

 **Here we are at the end of chapter 9. Also Allen is being referred as Campbell so that Maria isn't known as a Noah. Children of the Noah are precious and aren't really known about. Keep reading and reviewing!~ Ja'ne**


	10. Book 1 Chapter 10

**I'M BACK! THANKS FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY FOR SO LONG!**

 **CrimsonDream01- Thank you for reviewing! I'm sorry for the long wait for the new chapter!**

 **Now onto the Story!**

* * *

"You're a pretty kitty, Professor" Maria says petting the cat on the desk. She looked surprised but purred into her hand. As the bell rings, Maria heads to her seat. "Thank god we're not late! Minny would kill us!" exclaims Zeke as he and Ronald Weasley busted into the classroom. Maria snickers behind her book. " "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. Also five points from both of you" Professor McGonagall said leaping from her animagus cat form.

"But Minny-" Zeke protested. "I'm not Minny at school, Mr. Potter. You must address me as Professor McGonagall. You were late why?" she asks stalking towards them. "We got lost and just found your classroom" Ronald said as he pulled out his things. "You should have familiarized yourself with the school. Now today we'll be turning a matchstick into a needle. The incantation is Conmutocus" Professor McGonagall said as she did the spell.

"Alright class, please take these notes and then perform the incantation" McGonagall said as she put the notes on the board. After all the students had the notes copied there wands laid into their hands. "Now be careful and try and do this spell" McGonagall said as she sat at her desk. "Conmutocus" Maria said placing as little magic as possible towards the matchstick.

It was shiny but the points were dull and not sharp. "How are you doing?" Draco asks coming up besides her. "Pretty okay. The points aren't sharp enough but it's still a needle" Maria says as she grabbed another matchstick. "How're you?" Maria asks. "Conmutocus" Draco said pointing his wand at the matchstick. It was halfway transfigured but still shiny and was sharp. "I'll try one more time. Conmutocus" Maria says as the matchstick fully transfigured into a sharp, shiny, needle.

"Perfect Ms. Walker!" Professor McGonagall says clapping her hands. "Ten points to Slytherin." Gryffindors scowled as the bell rang. "Practice the spell and have it perfected by next class!"

* * *

"Welcome to First Year charms! I'm Lily Potter and today we will be learning about the Levitation Charm. Please read from your text book about the spell and then we'll do the practical side together" Professor Evans said.

 _"The Levitation Charm is one of the first spells learnt by any young witch or wizard. With the charm a witch or wizard can make things fly with the flick of a wand. The charm is an excellent test of your magical skills, wand control and above all, patience."_

Maria jotted down notes as she read the text. "Wingardium Leviosa" Maria says lifting her feather into the air. "Nice for your first try" Professor Evans said. "Mom can you help me practice this spell?" Zeke asks with a smile. "Of course Zeke! Anything for you!" she says walking over to him. "Why is he getting extra help Professor? Don't we all deserve some help?" questions Blaise as he struggles to lift the feather. "Now Mr. Zabini, that's not the way to talk to your savior! 10 points from Slytherin." she yells before helping her son again. "I can help if you need it" Hermione says nervously.

Blaise was surprised at her declaration. "Are you sure? Your house won't like you very much" Blaise says setting his wand down. "I'm not well liked anyway" she whispers glancing slightly at the Boy-Who-Lived. "He's bullying you because you're smarter than him, right?" Maria says sitting next to her. "Yes. I was never liked in the Muggle world anyway" she says before she places her charms book down. "Anyway, you're pronouncing the spell wrong. I'm not trying to be rude or anything like that. Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, as the spell is pronounced, the gar must be nice and long" Hermione explains.

"Thank you for the wonderful explanation. I must say you may become a great teacher" Blaise says as deciphered what she said. "Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa" Blaise pronounces carefully as he let the feather lift towards Hermione. "You're amazing!" Maria blurts out as Hermione stuck her head into a book. "What?!" she says startled. "Tell my Uncle you have potential to join his family. He takes in people with expansive memory and they learn the history of the world" Maria says, giving her a book titled 'Bookman Clan'.

"Talk with him once you finish this book. The Bookman Clan are recorders of History and something I believe you can be" Maria says before walking out to the Great Hall for dinner. "Granger isn't all that bad" Blaise concedes on their way to the hall. "She just needs to tone the know-it-all tone down" Pansy adds. "I think she would have been a great Slytherin if she wasn't so brave but more cunning with her knowledge" Maria says as they sat down. "All in all true but she's to stubborn" Draco finishes the conversation.

Dumbledore clears his throat as the final student enters. "It has come to my attention that I have not informed the student body of Hogwarts that the third corridor is off limits. I express my deepest apologies to Mr. Ronald Weasley who was injured in the third corridor. It's being renovated for Mr. Bookman's class, and where he will keep his animals during his stay. Now you may eat!" Dumbledore says gravely while gesturing to her Uncle.

* * *

"Students have been wonderful considering their nature" Lily says as they sat in the staff room. "Maria Walker was able to distinguish I was a animagus this morning" Minerva said. "No one has been able to do that for a long time" James said tiredly. "She also could do the levitation spell on her first try" Lily added. "Her matchstick was almost perfect on her first try but her second she got it. She's as bright as Ms. Granger" Minerva adds.

"What about you Mr. Bookman? How was she?" Professor Dumbledore asks the red head. "She's as attentive as ever. Answering questions no one else could. Then again we are studying Noah" Lavi says looking up to them. "Why Noah?" Lily asks confused. "Noah are a species not native to Britain. In fact, they can be found all over the world. Some aren't even of the same nationality" Lavi said.

"Let's head back to our quarters. It's been a long day, and we must brace ourselves for tomorrow" was said as the teachers left all exhausted not knowing a crisis would soon hit them.

* * *

That's a wrap! I'm sorry it was so late. I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I've been worse for the wears. I hope this was to your liking and I'll try and have another chapter out as quickly as possible. Also I'm closing the poll for Maria's lover May 19th.

So far Draco and Timothy are tied with 5 votes.

Yuri with one vote.

Thanks for reading Ja'ne~


	11. Book 1 Chapter 11

**Welcome Back! Since there was no new reviews I would like to inform you all that this story may not exactly line up with the original story line. I'm much more of a write as you go as long as you keep the main plot of the book you're writing from. So yes Harry, as Maria, will do everything the same but will not be the exact J.K. Rowling timeline.**

 **Thanks for reading this story! Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

It had been two months into the Hogwarts School Year and everything was going smoothly.

"Maria can you help me on my potions essay?" asks Neville as they walk to the library. "Of course Neville. Just don't use everything I say word for word, got it?" Maria answers as they pushed the doors of the library open. "Well, well, well, isn't Maria Walker, the rule breaker. What brings you to the library?" Zeke Potter asks holding a book of his own open.

"I happen to be helping a friend with an essay. How about you Potter?" Maria answers pulling Neville towards the potions section. "None of your business!" he exclaims before leaving them and going back to Ron. "He's getting more annoying everyday" Maria sighs before handing Neville the book they needed. "Hey guys!" Hermione says sitting down next to Neville.

"What's up Hermione?" Maria asks as Hermione worked on her Transfiguration essay. "Nothing much. The professors have given us so much work since Professor Bookman left" Hermione answered. "Yeah Uncle Lavi says he'll be back to continue his lessons, some of his animals got loose and he's trying to find the last one" Maria says looking at her friend. "At least once he's back homework may go down again" Neville says excitedly.

"True. Hurry up guys we may be late for dinner" Maria exclaimed horrified. "I'll meet up with you guys. Don't wait up on me" Hermione says walking to Madame Prince. "Let's go Neville! You heard the girl" Maria squeals pulling Neville towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"Alas Professor Bookman has returned to continue his teachings of Non-Native Magical Creatures of the World! I hope you all enjoy your dinner and your Professor making it back safely" Dumbledore said as he sat down. Professor Bookman waved to all the kids with a brilliant smile.

"Welcome Back!" and "Glad you made it back safely" resonated through the halls along with waves. "Are you planning on pranking with the Weasley Twins tonight?" asks Blaise as Maria inhaled her food. "Maybe. I haven't gotten the chance to speak with them after being in the library" Maria answers before looking at the Gryffindor table. "Where's Hermione?" Maria asks looking at the table confused.

There favorite bushy haired Gryffindor, was nowhere to be found. "That's strange, she was right behind us when we left" Maria says to Blaise. "Maybe she's still in the library" Blaise answers. "No she was leaving a few minutes behind us." "She'll be here soon, if not we'll go find her" Draco says budding into the conversation.

Draco had been a little weary associating with Hermione, as a Gryffindor and a Muggleborn. "It's just to unusual" Maria says to her friends. "Maybe you should ask Potter and Weasley why she isn't here" the cold Daphne Greengrass says scooting over to them. "Why should we talk to them?" Maria questions the blonde haired girl. "Well, I heard they were teasing Granger in the halls, and she busted out crying. She's in Moaning Mrytle's bathroom" Daphne answers swishing her hair.

"Thank you Daphne, we should talk later" Maria says before getting up and walking out of the hall. Maria calmly walked towards the "cursed" bathroom. "Hermione? Are you in here?" Maria calls out walking into the bathroom. "She's been here alright. Crying her eyes out because of Potter and Weasley" the bathrooms ghost, Moaning Mrytle said.

"Thank you Mrytle" Maria says to the ghost as she walked towards Hermione. Her reds were stained red and her clothes were wrinkled. "Hermione are you alright?" Maria asks crunching down to her knees. "I'm sorry Maria. I should have found you but I ran and hid from you all" Hermione cries before wrapping her arms around Maria.

"It's okay. Just calm down and let it all out" Maria comforts her not knowing of the dangerous creature lurking.

* * *

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" screamed the horrified Professor Quirell. Exclamations of shock rang through out the hall. "Everybody settle down! Head back to your common rooms" Dumbledore shouted. Slytherins gave Dumbledore a 'what the hell' look as they stayed rooted in place. "Why aren't you leaving?" James exclaimed towards them. "Are common rooms are in the dungeons" one of the prefects yelled holding some of first years by their robes.

"Alright Slytherin stay here with Professor Snape" instructed Dumbledore as they stalked out of the hall. "Professor Snape, Maria went to find Hermione Granger. She's not aware of the troll!" exclaimed Blaise as he ran towards the Professor. Professor Snape looked surprised as he stormed out of the hall.

"Professor Dumbledore! We have two students that are unknown of the troll!" Professor Snape says stoic. "Who are these students? Where are they? Who knows?" Dumbledore fired off questions left and right. "Maria Walker from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. I was however not told where they were" Snape responded. "We must find them before the troll does" Dumbledore told the teachers with a grave face.

* * *

"Maria where are you?!" Lavi yells running through the halls. "Ah!" shrill screams rang through out the hall. All Lavi saw as he ran into the bathroom was Zeke Potter and Ronald Weasley passed out on the floor. Maria and Hermione were huddled in the corner under a broken sink. "Oh my god! Are you both okay?" Lavi asks looking over both girls. Hermione was all wet and shivering while Maria had a bruise slowly healing as she hugged Hermione.

"Zeke, baby! Are you okay?" Professor Evans exclaims as she shakes her son. He awakes slowly, blinking, before going straight into her arms. "Mama the troll it tried to kill me! It had no sense of who I was" Zeke cried pathetically. She hushed and soothed him.

"Here Ms. Granger" Lavi says handing her his cover robe. "Thank you Professor" she says as her teeth chatters. The other professors stared at the youngest Professor. "Where did you get those scars?" questions Professor McGonagall. "A long time ago" he whispers pulling Maria up with him. "Let's get you warm" he says as he rubs her shoulders. "Let's you all to Madame Pomfrey. But first please tell me why you were all out of the Great Hall" Dumbledore says as he levitated the troll.

"Zeke and Ronald were bullying Hermione which caused her to cry in the bathroom. Daphne Greengrass informed me that Hermione was crying here when she didn't show up for dinner so I came to check on her. Zeke and Ronald came busting in trying to defeat the troll for what I guess was glory. They failed as they had been knocked down so I levitated the troll and slammed him to the floor" Maria explains.

"My son would never do that!" Lily and James exclaimed as they pulled him closer. "I'm sorry but he's been bullying me because of who I associate myself with" Hermione says pulling the cloak closer to body. "We'll deal with this matter another time. Let's get some rest" Dumbledore soothes both parties.

* * *

That's a wrap! Thanks for reading and staying with the story all this time. I'm so sorry for it being late. I've been so busy lately and that's no excuse. I hope to have another one done soon but I have school trip this weekend so I'm not really sure how posting will work. Anyway thanks! Ja'ne~


	12. Book 1 Chapter 12

**Thanks for coming back!**

 **GhettoZorcress- Yes more will be coming. I'm trying to update as fast as I can. Over the summer is when I'll have lots of updates a little more frequently.**

 **candinaru25- Thank you! I hope the story continues to enjoy you.**

 **CrazyBananaz- Thank you! I'll try and have more chapters out as quickly as possible.**

 **Kitty Katrona- Thank you! My idea came from reading many WBWL stories and -Man coming to Hogwarts to find innocence. As I've said before I'll try and have as many chapters as I can coming out as fast as I can but still having great writing!**

 **Now onto the Story!**

* * *

"You challenged Potter to a duel?! Are you crazy!?" Maria yelled as her and Draco walked into an abandoned hallway. "I wasn't planning on going. If he's caught outside of his dorm for no reason or dueling, he could get expelled" Draco argued with her. "Still if he tells them you challenged him to duel, you could get expelled with him!" she argued back.

"W-why are stu-stu-dents arguing in th-e halls?" questions Professor Quirell. "I'm sorry Professor but it's not of your concern" the young Walker stated. "I-I don't th-think stu-stu-dents should be ar-guing. Do-n't yo-ou agr-ee?" he asks stalking towards them. "It's nothing but a lovers quarrel, Professor" the heir of Malfoy spoke as he wrapped his arm around the young Walker.

"Al-right th-en. Pl-ease he-ad back to th-e com-mon ro-oms" Professor Quirell says walking out of the hallway. "Let's go. Also don't touch my waist again, got it?" Maria says while blushing. She stalked out of the hall, leaving a confused Malfoy behind.

"He touched your waist!" exclaimed Pansy as they sat in their dorm. "Yes! I can't believe he'd tell a Professor we're dating" she exclaimed flopping onto her bed. "That's a sign that he likes you" says a cool voice from the door. Daphne stood at the door with a frown. "Is it alright if we talk now?" she asks walking into Maria's personal room. "Yeah sure. We'll talk later Pansy" Maria says giving the girl a look.

"What did you want to talk about?" Maria asks leaning forward. "I gave information about Hermione on Halloween and I need something in return" the way she said it rang tingles down Maria's back. "And what could that be?" Maria questions. "A date to my families Christmas party" she states shutting the door behind her. "Who did you want to go with you?" Maria asks straightening up.

"You" she states sitting on the steps of her room. Shock went through Maria as she sat rigidly on the bed. "Why me?" she asks. "Well, for one, you're good friend and two, your family" she says looking at her. "My family?" "The Noah family has been invited to the party and have accepted to come. Having you as a date helps keep my parents away just for a little bit" Daphne said leaning back against the door.

"Alright then. I'll go with you" Maria concedes.

* * *

"Welcome back to Study of Magical Creatures from abroad. We'll continue our lesson on Allen Campbell. Allen Campbell was the adopted son of Adam or as he was known as Mana. He was also the nephew of Neah Campbell. He was an exorcist of the Black Order, as some of you may have heard, killed Akuma. He's what we consider a Gray Man. Does anybody know what a Gray Man is?" Lavi asks as he writes on the board. "A Gray Man is both good and evil but Professor, how was he evil?" Hermione asks.

"Allen Campbell worked for an order that was prejudiced against Noah. When Mr. Campbell came into his Noah inheritance it wasn't a normal Noah. He was the reincarnation of Neah Campbell. His memories were sealed inside his nephew so that he could be reborn as he was never one of the original thirteen Noah. Allen Campbell worked for the good of the people but was considered evil because of his family and his memories of the Fourteenth" Lavi explains.

"Did he know he was a Noah before the memories appeared?" Dean Thomas asked. "No, Allen Campbell had no clue what he was until Neah Campbell decided to try and take over his body" Lavi answered. "What rank was Allen in the Black Order?" asks Zeke with a bored look. "Allen was one of the regular exorcists. Though his master was a general and so was his lover" Lavi answered.

"Was Allen Campbell powerful enough to kill a Noah?" questions Hermione with an interested look. "Allen has fought with many Noah, but he's never been able to kill them. He's gravely wounded them but he's never killed any of them. Yuu Kanda on the other hand has killed a Noah. We'll be learning about Yuu Kanda and his relationship to Allen Campbell, next week" Lavi says. "That's enough for today class. For homework research anything you can find about Allen Campbell and bring it back on Monday" Lavi says as he dismissed his students.

* * *

"Are you coming to my duel Walker?" questions Potter cockily. "No why should I?" she answered strolling into the Great Hall. "Cause I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and I'm beating your pansy ass boyfriend" Zeke exclaimed. "What boyfriend?" Maria asks flipping her dark blue hair over her shoulder before sitting down with Daphne Greengrass. "What's up with the Loser-Who'll-Never-Die?" Daphne asks looking up from her book.

"I have no clue. He just wanted me to go see him "battle" Draco, something about him being my boyfriend also" Maria explained giving her an exasperated look. "He's pretty stupid you know" says Draco as he sits down. "Why's that?" Maria questions him. "He told me to meet him in the trophy room for the duel. I'm not going out tomorrow" Draco says laying his head on the table.

"Exhausted?" laughs Daphne. "Yeah. I have detention with Hagrid for being out late" Draco answered. "Why were you out late?" Maria asks. "I was with Professor Snape talking about a potions essay when Professor Potter barges in screaming about a student out of bed and sees me there talking while holding a barely finished essay and assumes I was the student out of bed. Potter was found later with Weasley and so we all have detention with Hagrid later tonight" Draco explains as he the food appeared on the tables.

"Mr. Malfoy please don't be late to your detention or else it'll be served with me" Professor Potter said with a glare as he passed the Slytherin table. "I wouldn't miss a detention so I could spend time with you, sir" Draco snapped piling food onto his plate. All that was returned was a glare. "Don't talk back to your mentors. Didn't your mother ever teach you that?" he asks. "Of course, though it's only for people of whom I respect" Draco answers. Professor Potter huffs heading up to the teachers table.

"Your niece is really something you know?" Professor Evans says to Lavi as he starts eating. "Of course. She is the daughter of two powerful people" Lavi answers looking at her. "What are you doing for the holidays?" Professor Potter asks. "Spending time with my family, more importantly my lover" Lavi said eating mashed potatoes.

"That's nice. When is practical demonstration of Noah taking place?" Professor Evans asked. "I assume towards the end of the year of the beginning of next year. Noah's are a long topic so I may switch between different magical creatures until one of them are ready" Lavi answered with a smile.

"Hm. Alright, I hope your Christmas is grand, Professor Bookman."

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Thanks for reading and keeping up with this story! It's really an honor to have such great readers! Keep on reading and reviewing! Ja'ne~**


	13. Book 1 CLEAR UP CONFUSION

**To clear confusion I'll write how Draco got his detention with Hagrid.**

* * *

"Here's what you need to add" Professor Snape says grabbing his own quill and writing a side note. "How does the cure for boils cause boils?" Draco asks his final question about the class essay. "That's an easy answer, Mr. Malfoy, adding porcupine quills to the potion still on the fire, causes it to burn and create boils" Professor Snape answers. "Student out of bed! Snivellus help us find them" Potter yelled barging into the Potions Room.

"Why is there a student in here?" he questions with an irritated face. "I was helping him with his essay, Potter. Why have you barged into my classroom?" Professor Snape snarls. "You should have informed us that it was a Slytherin, especially a Malfoy, sneaking out past curfew" Potter says with a smirk. "Mr. Malfoy, has permission to stay and ask questions about his work" Professor Snape informed as he guided Draco out.

"He'll be given a detention you know? He was out past curfew with a weak alibi" Professor Potter said. "I'm his alibi, Potter. Now please go find the real idiot out past curfew" Professor Snape irritation lacing his voice. "Ah James, have you found the student?" questions the joyful Dumbledore. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy was wondering the halls" Professor Potter answered.

"I was not! Professor Snape was helping with a potions essay and was about to walk me back to my common room" exclaimed Draco. "Now don't lie Mr. Malfoy, please tell us the real reason you were out of bed" Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy is telling the truth. I can tell you two Gryffindors are walking in this hallway coming towards us" Professor Snape said pointing towards Zeke Potter and Ronald Weasley walking towards them with panicked looks.

"There are your goons out of bed. I'm going to drop Mr. Malfoy off into his dorm before heading to my own chambers" Professor Snape said pushing the tired Malfoy towards the dungeons. "Mr. Malfoy will have to attend detention with Mr. Weasley and Potter. He was out without permission" Dumbledore informed the two as they walked away.

"Alright Professor Dumbledore" Mr. Malfoy said quietly. As the two Slytherins made their way back to the common rooms they spoke quietly. "Attend the detention and inform me of what happens" Professor Snape said before he left towards his own room.

"Pureblood" Draco said entering his common room. He walked to his room, threw off his robe, before falling face first, falling asleep in his clothes.

* * *

 **I hope this clears up any confusion of what happened with the detention. I made a mistake not clearing up how the detention was actually given. The chapter was really rushed and it was not my finest work. So keep reading and reviewing! Ja'ne~**


	14. Book 1 Chapter 13

**Welcome Back!**

 **GhettoZorcress- Your wishes have been granted!**

 **Sakura Lisel- I have sent my answer through private messaging but if you can't access it my answer was "Let's put it like this, Severus doesn't have much power with the Potter's at Hogwarts. I wasn't finished with the Great Hall scene, I only shortened it before going back to it in the beginning of the next chapter. I know this chapter was a little rushed and I'm sorry that it angered you and maybe confused you, but I'll go back and put in a flashback to help diffuse the confusion."**

 **Anyway let's not keep you from reading!**

* * *

"Why did you get the detention? You were with Professor Snape!" exclaimed Maria who was as flabbergasted as Daphne. "It seems the Potter's have more power of Dumbledore backing them up. Anyway we have to pack, I'll be seeing you all at the Greengrass Christmas party" Draco said grabbing a roll of bread and walking out of the Great Hall.

"We'll see you soon" both girls replied before also walking out of the Great Hall. "I'll see you on the train, Daph" Maria said giving her a hug before they arrived at the Common Room. "Goodnight Maria" Daphne said softly.

* * *

"Maria!" exclaimed a certain blue haired blue eyed boy with a jewel in his forehead. "Timothy!" she screamed hugging him. "Let's go find your parents! Komui and Lenalee are here! And so is Tyki" Timothy tells her quickly as they run through the hoards of families. "Mama!" she yells upon seeing him. Her mama was the same as always, wearing his hair in pony tail, in a white dress shirt, black vest, red tie, with a brown coat, a pair of black jeans, and combat boots.

"My baby!" Allen exclaims pulling her into his arms. "You've had no trouble at school right?" mama questions looking at her for any signs of bruising or any other kinds of injuries. "She's fine Allen. She had me to protect her after all" Lavi laughed coming up behind them. "That better be true Bookman. Because I heard she was almost attacked by a troll. Is that true?" Black Allen says with an evil glare.

Lavi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his hand. "She may have accidentally almost been attacked by troll" Lavi whispered hiding behind Tyki. While Black Allen chased and killed Bunny Lavi, Maria was conversing back with rest of her family. "How's school been Dente-de-leão?" Tyki asks leaning against a pillar. "It's been very enlightening. You must know the Potter family must be very influential in pretty much everything in Hogwarts" Maria answers.

"How's my baby doing?" calls out her papa. "Papa!" she exclaims rushing into his arms. "That's right. I heard we're going to a Christmas party" he says leaning down to her height. "Yep! She's my date for the party!" she answers excitedly. "I must approve" her papa said in fake manner of seriousness. Maria only tossed her head back laughing.

"These are the Noah?" calls out Auror Sirius Black. "Yeah" James Potter said looking at them. "You have a problem?" Uncle Komui asks coming up with Timothy and Aunt Lenalee. "Hm no. I just wanted to see Noah for myself" he answered looking over them. James only glared with Lily and Zeke. "I didn't know they had a child Noah. I thought most of them stopped after the last incident" Sirius said giving Maria a glance.

"You have no reason to talk about him" snarls Tyki, punching the wall. Sirius startled pulled out his wand along side Lily and James. "Leave him alone!" Lavi yelled standing infront of Tyki. "He brought him up" Maria whispered. "I'm sorry that you brought up one of the most sacred of topics on your first meeting with us but it's not something you should ever talk about" mama said coming up behind Sirius.

"We need to go. The Earl is ready to have his granddaughter home" Aunty Road said coming from the barrier. "Let's go home" Maria said pulling her family along with her. "Have a good Christmas Auror Black" calls out Allen as they passed through the barrier.

* * *

"Welcome home Maria!" everyone yelled she walked through the door. She laughed with delight while hugging her family. "Has Hogwarts caused any problems for you?" Earl asks as he hugged her. "No" she whispered. "Now as you know, we are attending the Greengrass Party. You all must be dressed fancy. Even you Kanda" Earl said giving her a papa a all knowing smile. Papa ched holding Mugen's hilt. "We'll be going shopping later on tonight to find the perfect outfit" Earl said before disappearing.

"Maria you'd look so beautiful in a blue, maybe naval blue" Aunty Road said looking at her. "You and I will be going right now to pick a dress out" Aunty Road called out as she pulled Maria out of their house.

They arrived at Aunty Road's store. "Do you want a long dress or a short one?" Aunty Road asks scanning over the racks. "Long" Maria answered also looking at dresses. Aunty Road pulled out a long naval blue dress with silver sequins. "This would look gorgeous on you" Aunty Road said placing upon her body, stretching the waist out. "I like it but some of the other dresses stick out as well" Maria answered.

She twirled between the racks pulling two more long dresses out. "These are beautiful" she exclaimed looking at them thoughtfully. One was a light blue with waves and other was another naval blue with a slit and sequins along her waist.

"The last one you need to try on now!" Aunty Road said practically dragging her into the dressing room. Maria quickly pulled on the dress. It framed her slight curves perfectly. "You have to get that one! It makes you glow! You look so much like Allen!" Aunty Road screams with joy. Maria nodded while continuing to look at herself.

"Now let's keep this a secret until the night of the party" Aunty Road whispered before whisking off to pay for the dress.

* * *

 _~Night of the Party!~_

"You're gorgeous!" mama exclaimed looking at her. She was in her naval blue dress with sequins while wearing two inch black heels. "Thank you mama!" she tells him while hugging him.

"I have to go. I promised Daphne I would escort her inside" Maria said before heading to the Floo Network. "Greengrass Manor!" she yelled while throwing down the powder. "There you are! Let's go!" Daphne screeched pulling her up. Her blonde hair was in a bun with two strands of hair curled around her forehead. She was in an icy blue dress while wearing icy blue heels.

"You look beautiful. Now let's please attend your families party" Maria said formally while being guided to the party.

* * *

 **That's it for now! The party will be continued next chapter! Also please inform me if you don't understand anything. I hate being an author that doesn't realize her own mistakes. I also enjoy writing this story so much that I would gladly fix or add chapters to make everything easier to understand! Anyway please continue reading and reviewing! Til next time, Ja'ne~**


	15. Book 1 Chapter 14

**Welcome Back! Thank you for coming back and staying with this story!**

 **Onto the Story!**

* * *

"You're magnificent" Daphne said as they passed through the doors. "Why thank you" Maria answered as she followed Daphne. "Mother, father" Daphne said politely towards two older blondes. "Daphne, who is this?" her mother asks placing her hand on her shoulder. "This is Maria, she's a Noah" Daphne answered smiling serenely.  
"My lord! Who are your parents?" Daphne's father asks looking at her. "Um, Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu" Maria answered him with a smile. "How wonderful! Please mingle, don't let the parents keep you from your friends" Daphne's mother said pushing them aside.

"Daphne, Maria!" her friends screamed coming up to hug the two. Draco was wearing an all white suit that matched his silver eyes with dark dress shoes. Blaise was in a Italian suit with dark dress shoes. "Draco, Blaise how has the holidays treated you both?" Maria asks. "It's been exciting" Draco answered moving some of his hair from his face. "Mine has been more tame this year" Blaise answered coolly. "Delightful. Has the party treated you well?" Daphne asked pulling them all onto the dance floor. "Of course" they both answered.

"Let's dance!" shouted the Hogwarts students who danced to the Wicked Sisters. "How did your family get the Wicked Sisters to play? We have such a hard time getting gigs" Draco asks being twirled slightly by Blaise. "We booked about three months in advance, Draco" Daphne answered. They danced for a few more songs before their feet ached from dancing.

"Let's get some punch" Maria said her throat dry and aching. They coursed in agreement before joining the overcrowded punch table. "Maria! Don't you look wonderful" her Uncle Lavi said sliding past her. "Thank you! How's Uncle Tyki" she asks looking at her uncle. He was conversing with many influential wizards. "He's fine. Trying to gain allies you see" Uncle Lavi said gesturing towards them.

"Of course. We are an influential family aren't we" Maria responded. Uncle Lavi nodded in agreement before walking back to her uncle. "Sorry about that. The party is great Daphne" Maria said standing next to her. "It's probably the best we've had in a long time" Daphne agreed. Maria smiled at her before pulling her back onto the dance floor.

"Why has the party started without me?" someone screeched. Maria turned to see Zeke Potter, his parents, and the Weasley's standing at the entrance. "I'm sorry who invited you?" asked Mr. Greengrass walking towards them. "I did, Mr. Greengrass" the Millennium Earl said walking towards him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Earl. I didn't know you would have brought guests as well" Mr. Greengrass said bowing. The Earl waved him off, greeting the Light families.

"I'm sorry for that. Please come enjoy the party" Millennium said waving them along. They dispersed among crowd. "Excuse me deary" Mrs. Weasley said pushing through them to get to the food. "Aren't you Zeke's girlfriend?" she asks looking at Maria.

"WHAT!" Maria shouted nearly losing balance. "You're his girlfriend right?" she asks again. "My daughter is dating?" papa asks coming up behind me. "No papa! I'm not ready for dating!" Maria screeched giving her papa a crazy look.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley seems you have the wrong girl" papa said before steering me and Daphne towards my family. "Have you enjoyed the party?" Daphne asked the Noah as she stopped infront of them. "This party has been wonderful. I must see your parents to thank them" Uncle Tyki said shining a bright smile. "I would love to ask your family about the history of this manor" Uncle Lavi said looking around the manor.

"I'm sure they would love to talk with you both. Please tell us if anything is not to your liking" Daphne said before she pulled Maria along towards where the boys were. "Hey guys" the two exhausted girls said sitting down. "Hey" they responded. "Man this is such a tiring party" Blaise said leaning back. "Are you dating Zeke?" someone asks.

Maria turns to see the youngest Weasley staring at her with hatred. "No I'm not. I happen to be dating Daphne" Maria lied holding Daphne's hand. Ginny's eyes bulged out before she ran away blushing. The three Slytherins looked at her in shock. "Uh wow" Draco uttered speechless. Maria smiled at them before taking a sip of her drink. "You know she's going to try and ruin you because of your sexuality right?" Blaise said wide eyed. "She can try. My mama and papa are two guys. My Uncles are married to each other. Same-sex marriage is common within my family" Maria said.

"Who knew Maria Walker was gay?" Zeke said standing over them. Maria sighed ignoring Potter. "So, when we get back to Hogwarts, we'll start studying for exams. We need to be ahead for Slytherin will win highest grades" Maria said. "Yeah, I think Professor Snape needs some recognition in having smart students" Draco said leaning forward. "Slytherins need recognition for not just being bad. We all have evil in us whether we show it or not" Daphne said summoning some cards. "Now let's play some BS while this party goes on" Daphne said shuffling.

* * *

After at least ten games of BS the party was finally starting to dwindle down. "I'll come over as soon as Christmas is done with and some other family excursions and we can study and do homework, alright?" Maria said to Daphne as she walked to the Floo station. Daphne nodded hugging her. "Thank you for tonight" she whispered with a smile. "Anytime Daph" Maria said before breaking the hug and heading towards the Floo. She felt a hand, pulling her and before she knew it Daphne had kissed her.

* * *

 **There we are. Daphne has won! I'm so sorry that it has been so long since the last chapter. I've had a minor case of writers block and school is ending soon but don't worry I'm not going to give up writing this story.**

 **I'm also sorry that if your pairing didn't win. I hope that it doesn't deteriorate you from reading this story.**

 **I'm also thinking of writing a new crossover, same fandoms. It's Exorcists and Noah's protecting Hogwarts. I'm going to try and not make it cliche but I wanted to know if it may be something you're interested in.**

 **Anyway thank you for staying with this story. Keep reviewing! You guys are my motivators and I don't want to disappoint you guys. Anyway see you next chapter!**


	16. Book 1 Chapter 15

**Welcome back to the new chapter! Thanks for coming back!**

 **TheFishKing- I also love Daphne! The Potters will know what is coming. Whether or not it's in the first book or not hasn't been decided.**

 **Sakura Lisel- Ginny will not be bashed. I like Ginny as a character. Ginny is in love with Zeke. She's afraid that Maria, as she is young will decide 'Hey maybe he's someone I wanna date'. Now they don't know Maria is Zeke's sister. She's just trying to keep people away from liking Zeke so that he'll date her. Ginny will learn that Maria is related to Zeke in the next book. Also some prejudice against same-sex relationships will exist in the Wizarding World. I can't divulge more without ruining the story for you and other readers.**

* * *

Maria stood shocked as one of her closet friends kissed her. She didn't know whether to put her arms around her or push her away. An angel her appeared on one shoulder while the devil appeared on the other. "Push her away" the Angel said in a kind sincere voice. "Keep on kissing her. You know you love her" the Devil whispered enticingly. She could only agree with the Devil. 'Why push away the only person that really pulled my heart' she thought before wrapping her arms around her, kissing her back.

They broke apart looking at each other. "Wow" Daphne whispered. "Yeah" she whispered back. "You need to go home. I'll write you as soon as I can" Daphne said before releasing herself. "You better write me soon" Maria laughed. Daphne laughed before gesturing towards the Floo. "I'll see you soon" she whispered. "Yeah you will" Maria said before heading home.

"Where have you been?" mama asked as soon as she came in. "With Daphne. We were talking about school" Maria said before hugging her mama. "I'll believe that for now. Let's get you ready for bed. It's been a long night" mama said walking with her towards her room. "Now since tomorrow is Christmas, you get to open your present to start off Christmas. Just like all the years before that" mama said before leaving her room.

Maria sighed taking off her shoes. She laid on her bed curling into the pillow and falling asleep.

* * *

"Maria time to open presents" she heard as she delved deeper into the pillows. "Go away" she mumbled. "Maria!" the twins screamed jumping onto her bed. "Okay. Okay" Maria conceded getting out of bed. She pulled her hair into a bun and walked down the stairs. "Maria open the first present" mama said handing her a present. She ripped the wrapping off looking at Timcanpy.

"He came home but he's yours now again" mama laughed petting Tim. "Now let's finishing opening these presents" papa said before throwing them towards there respective owners. "Let's keep going" they all agreed ripping open the presents.

After all the presents had been opened and shared among the family, they cleaned up their ginormous mess. "Today is going to be a long day" Maria said bending down to pick up more wrappers. "Maria, be careful at Hogwarts okay" Uncle Tyki called to her. "I will. I'm not really going to look forward to going back but who cares" Maria said.

Tyki laughed before going out to smoke. "Keep cleaning" called the Earl who had Wisely cuddling in his stomach. "I miss this belly so much" Wisely squeals rubbing his along it. We all laughed at him.

* * *

"You're finally here" Daphne said as Maria walked into the Greengrass Manor. "Let's finish what we need to do before we talk" Daphne said taking Maria to her room. They spread out all their work. "Let's do potions" Maria said picking up their easier essay. Daphne nodded picking up the same essay. They worked on all their work laying in odd places as they figured out what they needed.

"We need to talk about the party" Daphne said suddenly as they worked on their charms essay. "Yeah I know" Maria said giving her a look. "I mean about Ginny" Daphne said. "She's not going to do anything. All she wants is for Zeke to like her" Maria said looking at her. Daphne didn't answer, she just continued to work on her essay. "If you're upset about the kiss you need to tell me" Daphne said not looking at her. "I'm not upset about the kiss. I really do like you" Maria said pushing her work aside. "I like you to. I'm just not sure if it's easy to do this now" Daphne said.

"We can wait. You're the only one I've ever had feelings for. I don't think that'll ever change" Maria said getting up. "If I tell you I'm not ready to have a relationship til we're older will you hate me?" she asks tears about to fall. "No I would never hate you. I think it is best if we wait. I probably will always love you" Maria said pulling Daphne into a hug.

"Okay" Daphne said tightening her arms around her. "Let's continue working before we never do anything" Maria laughed bringing back the joyous mood. Daphne laughed taking her stuff from her bed and laying on the floor.

"Let's work!" she said with a smile.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing! Also keep asking questions. We'll be heading back to Hogwarts next chapter. The first book of the Harry Potter will be ending soon.**

 **I'm also going to start looking for a beta reader. I'm not all caught up to date with Harry Potter. Whether it be books or movies. I'm going to use this beta writer to help write romance and make sure I don't forget something important from the books or the movies. So if you're interested please message me or tell me in the reviews.**

 **Keep on coming back! Ja'ne!**


	17. Book 1 Chapter 16

**Welcome Back!**

 **Outofthisworldgal- Britain will find out soon. I'm holding my cards close with how Maria will be discovered. Though I can tell you that she'll be discovered before her fourth year.**

* * *

"Hogwarts doesn't change does she?" Maria said as all the students congregated back into the Great Hall. "Ms. Walker are you ready for the new term?" Professor Snape asks rounding the corner of the hall. "Yes sir" she responded walking with him towards the hall. "Enjoy the feast, Ms. Walker" Professor Snape said as they broke off to their respective tables.

"Man I wish I could still be home!" Blaise complained as Maria sat down. "You'll be alright" Daphne said condescendingly. "Ha. Ha. Ha" Blaise responded back sarcastically. Maria giggled watching her friends. Draco piled in with the rest of the remaining students who missed the first carriages back. "Where have you been?" Blaise asks his best friend. "I got lost and found this amazing mirror" Draco said excitement creeping into his voice.

"What's so amazing about a mirror?" Maria asks looking at his curiously. "It showed my future" Draco said trying to keep his voice down. "Really?" Daphne said confused. "Yeah. It showed me being the Potions Master and I had two daughters and all of you were there" he said. "Can you show us the mirror?" Maria asked. "Sure. After dinner" he said as Dumbledore started speaking.

* * *

After Dumbledore's enlightening speech food appeared making all the hungry students. Loud conversations broke out between the students. "Mom wants me to find the Philosopher's Stone Granger. I need information" Potter says to her as she ate. "I'm not going to help you. You've bullied me for who I decided to associate myself with" Hermione snarls. "Are you alright Hermione?" Neville asks looking at fearfully.

"I'm fine Neville. How was your holidays?" she asked. "They were okay" he said meekly. Hermione smiled at him and they continued eating. "You're going to help me Granger" Zeke said threateningly. "You're not scary. I'm not helping you. Why not ask a Ravenclaw about the stone?" Hermione said irritated. She gestured towards the purple clad students.

Zeke just growled before turning back to his conversation with Ron.

* * *

"The students seem to enjoy being back at Hogwarts" Lily said watching them. "Hogwarts is an enjoyable place" Dumbledore said to her. "How was your holidays Professor Bookman?" James asked the red haired man. "My holidays were amazing" Lavi said finishing his pasta. 'I'm becoming Yuu!' Lavi whined in his head. "How has your research been going?" Dumbledore asks.

"My research has been going well. I'll be able to bring more creatures once the third corridor is available to me" Lavi said to him. "It should be ready for you by the Summer" Dumbledore informed him. "Thank you sir. I'll inform my lover in Portugal to get them ready by then" Lavi said as Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope your first night back was most enjoyable. I hope that the rest of the year treats you well. Please head back to your common room" Dumbledore said as he dismissed the students. They poured out of the hall, some yawning, others chatting more excitedly.

"Get some rest Professors. School starts up tomorrow" Dumbledore said concluding the first night back at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Where's the mirror?" Maria asked as they broke away from the rest of the Slytherins. "Follow me" Draco said walking towards the non-used classrooms. Once Draco stopped at a certain classroom, he opened the door, checking out for lingering Professors. Inside the classroom laid an abandoned mirror. They all could see Draco admiring it from afar. "Who wants to go first?" Draco asks looking at them.

"I'll go" Daphne said stalking up to the mirror. "What do you see?" Blaise asked. "Maria and I are married and we have children. My family no longer dark. You'll haven't left me" Daphne said tears filling her brim. "That's amazing!" Blaise said in awe. "I want to see" Maria said gently pushing Daphne aside. As she stood infront of the mirror she could see her family standing behind her. Daphne by her side. Blaise and Draco hanging off both girls. She could see a cat, something she always wanted. 'Wait a cat' she thought looking more closely at the golden haired feline. 'That's the exact cat I want' Maria thought.

"This doesn't show your future. It shows what the heart desires" Maria said backing away from the mirror. "What?!" Draco said shocked. "That cat in my "future" was the cat I always wanted. The potions mastery was something you must have wanted just like you wanted children" Maria said looking at him.

"What are you four doing out of bed!?" shouted Professor Snape as he stormed into the classroom. "Professor we-" Draco started but Professor Snape cut him off. "Prefects informed me you four didn't come back to the dorms! What would have happened if you weren't found by me!?" Professor Snape all but screamed. "We're sorry Professor. We didn't think of the consequences" Maria said trying to calm her professor down.

Snape exhaled before motioning them to follow him. "You're to go back to your common room. You may never speak of the mirror. Now go!" Snape bellowed as his four Slytherins ran to their dorms.

The four Slytherins sprinted back to their common room. "I'm never upsetting Professor Snape again" Blaise breathed out as they landed on a couch. "I agree with Blaise for once" Daphne said catching her breath. Blaise huffed at her. "Let's go to bed. We do have a busy day tomorrow" Maria said walking up to her room.

"Goodnight everyone" she whispers taking off her robe and diving into her bed.

* * *

That night as every student slept soundly the Mirror of Erisid was moved far away from the empty classroom. Guarded by seven obstacles.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter of The Dandelion Who Shines! Please keep reading and reviewing! This is all for your pleasure and entertainment!**


	18. Book 1 Chapter 17

**Welcome Back! Sorry about the long wait. I was finishing up school. Anyways keep reading and enjoying!**

 **Outofthisworldgal- Now I really don't know yet. We'll keep going til we get to that point :)**

* * *

"The mirror has been moved" Draco stated as they sat down in the Great Hall. "I'm not surprised. We did stumble upon something that Professor Snape was upset to see" Maria said. "We need to stop talking about the mirror" Blaise said giving them a look of seriousness. "Why?" Draco asks him, a confused look spreading across his face.

"Because, Professor Snape told us not to mention it! We're already in trouble with him!" Blaise screeched quietly. "Calm down Blaise. Look we have classes to be in so let's not get into a fight" Maria said standing up and stalked out of the hall. "She's right. Let's squabble later" Blaise said following after her. The two blonde haired pure-bloods looked at each other before following out after them.

"It looks like our favorite Slytherin got into a fight with her friends" Zeke taunted Maria as she sat down in Transfiguration. "I'm not dealing with you right now. Either leave me alone or I will hurt you" Maria threatened opening her book. "Boo-who! You're just a little snake all alone. You can't hurt a lion" Zeke bragged catching the attention of the other students.

"I think a snake could kill a lion if it were hungry enough" Draco said coolly coming up to Maria's side. "Back off Malfoy" Ron sneered giving him a dirty look. "I think not Weasley. You shouldn't mess with other people's friends" Draco stated sitting down next to Maria.

"I'm sorry about this morning. Blaise and I shouldn't have fought over that trivial mirror" Draco said to Maria as she tried to bury herself in her book. "Why do you care for the mirror so much? It's something that only shows your hearts desires not your actual future" Maria asks in a ranting tone. "It struck a cord in our lovely dragon that's why" Blaise said sitting at the table infront of the two.

Maria laughs as Draco scowls at Blaise. "I hate that nickname!" he scowled glaring at Blaise. "You seem okay with your mom calling you that" Blaise throws back. "Quiet down. Let's begin our lesson" Professor McGonagall states as she walks into the room.

* * *

"Finally! I can't stand another minute of being in that room" Draco said as they walked out of Transfiguration. "Look Minny I did it" Blaise said copying Zeke. "You really shouldn't bully my son" Professor Evans said walking in front of the four Slytherins. "Excuse me?" Maria questions looking at shocked. "I see that you are bullying our savior. He came and told me how four Slytherins, more specifically Snape's favorites, were copying him and threatening him" Professor Evans says quietly.

"That's right mom it was them!" Zeke said pointing to the four. "I'm sorry m'am. Your son must have the wrong people. We've never bullied anybody here" Daphne said. "I just can't believe that" Professor Evans said shaking her head.

"Detention all four of you. You will clean the trophies spotless. It will be held with Professor Bookman and myself. I will see the four of you later" Professor Evans states before pulling Zeke along with her. "At least my uncle will be there. Maybe he can read to us or something" Maria says to her friends. "Yeah, your uncle is a good professor" Draco said.

* * *

"Today we will be learning about Yuu Kanda and his relationship to Allen Campbell. Did everyone do there homework?" Professor Lavi asks his first year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Choruses of yes's and some no's went around the room. "Let's begin then, I'm going to ask Walker, Malfoy, Greengrass, Zabini, Potter, Weasley, and Granger to share their facts" Professor Lavi said.

"Hermione will start" Professor Lavi said motioning towards her. "I learned that Allen Campbell was taken prisoner once his lover Yuu Kanda used the Ark of Noah to transport his friend Alma Karma to his death" Hermione said. "That is true. Very good Hermione, Weasley." "Uh, I learned that Allen Campbell wasn't always albino" he answered unsure. "That's correct, Potter."

"I learned that he got pregnant and that was why he was kicked from the order" Zeke said proudly. "That's not true. Allen Campbell was almost murdered and that's why he left. Greengrass." "I learned that Allen Campbell had a daughter" she answered. "Correct, Zabini."

"I learned that Allen Campbell was indeed not one of the original Noah." "Correct. Malfoy." "I learned that he was almost murdered by Tyki Mikk" he answered. "Yes that's true. Walker." "I learned that Allen Campbell recruited an exorcist named Timothy Hearst" Maria answered.

"Correct. All of what you heard from everyone but Mr. Potter was correct. Today we're going to be learning about Allen's husband Yuu Kanda, a swordsman for the Black Order. He is what we call a second generation exorcist. Can anyone tell me what a second generation exorcist is?" Professor Lavi asks.

"A second generation exorcist is an exorcist who was badly injured and given a new body to live. They don't have memories of their past life and were raised to be killers for the Black Order" Maria answered. "Correct Ms. Walker. Mr. Potter can you tell me what type of weapon Yuu Kanda used?" Professor Lavi asks.

"A sword" Potter answered smugly. "Correct. Does anybody know the swords name?" he asks. "Mugen?" Hermione said questionably. "Correct Ms. Granger! Mugen was Yuu Kanda's only sword and his most prized possession. We'll have a practical demonstration of the Noah next week. Please be prepared" Lavi said dismissing the first years.

* * *

I'm so sorry about the late update. I've procrastinated so long that it's not fair to you readers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing!


	19. Book 1 Chapter 18

**Welcome Back! I hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **Trashykingkawa- Well for starters thanks for even reading! I'm really happy you are enjoying this story! I love both of these series and it's an honor to know that you love my story!**

 **I'm not going to keep you so enjoy!**

* * *

The end of the year slowly started to progress. Exams took place and students were studying left and right. Our four Slytherins though were breaking into the third corridor. Now you may be wondering why their breaking into the corridor? Here's why.

~Flashback~

"Where are you going?" Maria yawns stretching from her place on the couch. Drool seeps from the corner of her mouth and her books were strewn across her lap. "Go back to sleep Maria" Draco sighs walking out of the Common Room. Maria stretched dropping her books to the floor as she stood. 'It's still nighttime' she thought looking out through the window.

She walks up towards the Boy's Dorms pushing open Blaise's door. "Blaise?" she questions walking into the room. He groaned shuffling his head under his green clad pillow. "Blaise!" she said turning on the lights. "Whadda ya want?" he slurred opening his eyes. "Why is Draco leaving the dorms at-" she looks at the clock "-three o'clock in the morning?" she screeched eyes widening.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise questioned sitting up pulling his legs off the bed. "He just left the Common Room. Did he tell you anything?" she questions crossing her arms. "No. Let me get my a shirt and I'll meet you in the Common Room" Blaise said motioning her out the door. Maria huffs walking out and towards her own room.

"What's going on?" someone asks from inside her room. She turned to see Daphne still in her Hogwarts uniform coming from the bathroom. "Why are you in my room?" she asks confused. "Oh I came to get a book and I kinda fell asleep" Daphne said sheepishly rubbing her hand behind her head. Maria laughed quietly. "Draco left the Common Room" Maria said answering her earlier question.

"What?!" she said shocked. "Yeah Blaise and I are going to look for him" Maria said "I'm going with you guys. God he's such an idiot" Daphne said as they both left the room. "I know. Let's just find him before a teacher does" Maria sighed as they reached the Common Room.

"Took you long enough" Blaise huffed as he picked up Maria's books from the floor. Maria glared as they walked out of the dorms. "If I were an idiot named Draco Malfoy where would I go?" Maria said as they stalked out of the dungeons.

"The mirror!" Blaise says in excitement. "What?" Maria and Daphne chorused together. "Draco wanted to find the mirror. He might have tried to track the mirror so why don't we track Draco!" Blaise said like a giddy child.

"He's right! Draco had been talking about wanting to see the mirror before the school year ends!" Daphne said with the same giddy expression. "I'll cast the spell. Get ready to run" Maria said pulling out her wand. "Vestigium(1)" she said thinking of Draco. Her wand let out a brilliant light as it pulled them to the third corridor.

~ End Flashback~

* * *

Draco sat back against the door as his three best friends came speeding up to him. "How dare you try and find the mirror" Maria lectured as she stopped infront of him. "Why are out of bed?" Hermione questions coming from the shadows. "Why are you out of bed?" the four Slytherins synchronized together. "Potter dragged me out of bed but I know he's in that room" Hermione said pointing to the unlocked door of the corridor.

"Hermione please go back to bed. I'll handle Potter and his stupidity" Maria said entering the room. She heard screams of two boys as a Cerberus growled at them. "You bloody idiots!" Maria screeched holding up her wand.

'Always look around your surroundings, you may never know what might be there to actually help you' her mama's words seeped into her head. She glanced around the seemingly dark room only to find a golden harp in her wake. 'Wait!' she thought looking at the harp. It's bow laid upon the floor.

She focused her magic on the unused bow slowly charming it into playing on the harp. The Cerberus seemed to lose it's balance as it fell gracefully to the floor. It snored as the music continued to play.

"Why are you here? To see the great Zeke Potter in action?" he boasted as he put his wand away. "Oh shut your bloody mouth Potter! Why don't you idiots head back to bed and let the adults handle it" Maria said opening the trap door. "You aren't getting the stone" Zeke screeched wrenching her arm into his grasp. "What do you think your doing?" questions Draco as he walked into the room.

"Let her go Potter" Blaise said pointing his wand at him. Maria's arm was released and she tumbled down the rickety stairs. She landed in a gigantic green plant. "Help!" she screamed trying to grab her wand. "That's a Devil's Snare!" Daphne yelled trying to steady her arm.

Maria tried to breath as her body was crushed by the plants tendrils. "Lumos Solem!" Daphne cried as blue fire jetted from her wand. Maria landed in a slopping passage as she regained her breath. She could hear more people coming behind her.

The room was filled with keys as she landed upon the floor. 'A broom, a door with a silver lock, and a bunch of keys' Maria thought looking around the room once more. Maria walked towards the door holding up her wand. " Alohomora" she said twisting her wand with the lock. "BOOM!" She was blown back landing on her butt.

"Damn it" she cursed before walking up to the broom. "Maria!" her friends plus two unwanted boys said as they landed. "What took you guys so long?" she laughs picking up the broom. "Can you even fly?" Zeke sneered as Maria mounted the broom. "Yes Potter" she answered kicking off the ground. She flew around the keys going over each detail of the keys.

Once she found the key he was looking for she raced through the keys following the key until she grabbed it and stupefying the wings. "Let's go guys" she said pushing the key through the door and opening it. There stood a lone chessboard with it's players all ready for battle.

"Let me handle this" Ron Weasley said climbing onto the White King. They watched as Wizard's Chess commenced. Ron commanded each of his pieces to try and get checkmate. They pieces moved making screeching noises. "Pawn to B-4" Ron commanded opening a way for his king. The enemy otherwise known as the Black Side smashed the pawn to bits and pieces.

"Bishop to B-1" Ron said steadying his breath as he and the bishop moved. The king smashed the bishop to smithereens. Ron smashed to the ground with a scream. His ankle caught under some stone. "Checkmate" he uttered before passing out. A door opened letting in a foul smell.

"It looks like this is where the troll came from" Maria said covering her nose. "Let's go" Draco said as they walked through the long room.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

"Looks like our favorite Potions Master is trying to trick us" Maria said looking over every potion bottle. "I know the order" Hermione breathes as she looked over the riddle once more.

"First is the Poison. Second is the Nettle wine. Third is the Potion to move the drinker forward through black flames. Fourth is the Poison. Fourth is Weedosoros. Fifth is the Nettle wine again. And finally the Potion to move the drinker backwards through purple flames is seventh" Hermione said picking up the third bottle.

"I'm going. Don't take any of this potion once I go through" Maria said sipping a small amount. "Take the seventh potion to let you all through and back to safety" Maria said walking through the black flames. Once she was through the lone mirror stood in the room.

"You are not who I was looking for Ms. Walker" a voice appeared behind her. She turned looking around wearily. "Professor Quirell?" she questions weakly. "Ah so you know" he said coming out from the shadows. "Let me see her" a voice rasps from behind Quirell. He unwraps his turban and turns himself around.

There laid a mutated face on her teachers head. Fear coursed through her veins. "Voldemort" she uttered walking back until she hit the mirror. "So you do know who I am" he rasped again. "Look into the mirror and get me the stone" he snarls.

"What stone?" she questions looking at the mirror. "It's the Philosophers Stones." Maria looked into the mirror only seeing her desire. "Do you see it?" Voldemort asks. "DO YOU!" he yells. She stumbled as he roared. "Well looks like even you can't handle a simple situation" Zeke sneered as he held out his wand towards Voldemort. "It's me your defeater. I'm here to defeat you again" Zeke boasted as he started to fire spells.

Maria looked back into the mirror she felt a weight in her pocket. She pulled out a red stone only assuming it was the Philosophers Stones. "Have it!" Maria screams handing the stone to Quirell as he dodged another spell. He greedily picked up the stone only to have it burn his skin.

Howls of pain echoed through the hall. "I did it!" Zeke exclaims with an excited look. Just as they caught their breath Dumbledore and every teacher barged into the room. "Maria!" her uncle yelled running up to her. "You're bruised" he whispered. "The Devil's Snare caught me and squeezed. I'll be okay" she assured him.

* * *

 **End of Year Ceremony**

"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House. All the Slytherins whopped with joy as they congratulated one another.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points" Dumbledore said as cheers came from the Gryffindor table. "That's my Hermione!" Zeke and Ron said patting her shoulder.

"To Ronald Weasley, 50 points for the best game of wizard's chess I've ever seen!" "And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. It seems we need a change of scenery" Dumbledore said turning the Slytherin flags into Gryffindor. The Gryffindors cheered.

"Dumbledore sir, I have points I would like to award as well-" Snape said standing up. "- to Maria Walker, 50 points for defending her classmates in a time of crisis. To Daphne Greengrass, 10 points for saving a fellow student from death. Finally to Hermione Granger, 20 points for figuring out something no one could figure out" Professor Snape said as he sat down.

"It seems Slytherin shall still win the cup this year! Now enjoy your last meal at Hogwarts!"

* * *

 **Well bite me, I finished the first book of the series in less time than I imagined. I hope you all enjoyed the first book of the Dandelion Who Shines! I'll hopefully be back with the second book soon! Keep reading and reviewing as I hope to have the next book started soon!**


	20. Book 2 Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Second Book of Dandelion Who Shines!**

 **Keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Maria yawned pushing herself up from her bed. "Maria some of our guests are here! Please get ready" mama called from downstairs. "Coming mama" she answered. She pulled on a casual white dress and a pair of white sandals. "Maria!" mama called again.

"On my way" she replied walking into the living room. There stood Lucius Malfoy and his family. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco" Maria says as she rounds into the kitchen. "What do I owe the pleasure" mama says briskly as he sets the table. "We are guests of the Minister" Lucius replied courteously.

Mama nodded placing a Cesar salad on the table. "Moyashi the steak is ready" papa said as he placed the steak on the counter. "Papa some of our guests are here" Maria said giving him a look. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming" Maria said as she walked towards the door. "Maria, you've grown so much! The rest of our guests are here behind us" Minister Fudge said gesturing behind him. There stood Mr. James and Mrs. Lily Potter, their heir Zeke standing infront of them.

"Please come inside. Welcome to the Walker Cottage" Maria said motioning them inside. "Lucius, Narcissa, your son is looking more handsome each time I see him" Minister Fudge said gushing over them. "Draco is our pride and joy. He's doing well in and school and is making lots of friends" Narcissa said as she held her son's shoulders.

"Dinner is ready" mama said placing the sauces on the table. "Did you make your food by hand?" James questioned looking at the food in awe.

"Of course. We dabble in both Muggle and Wizard cultures" mama said with a polite smile. "I'm quite surprised you called this dinner Lord Campbell" Narcissa said as she placed herself in her seat. "Please call me Allen m'am. This is for Lord Millennium and Minister Fudge and their agreement" mama said gesturing towards the smiling Minister.

"Thank Allen for doing this in your home. I was quite surprised it wasn't in the main family home" Minister Fudge said looking around the cottage. "What agreement?" Lily questioned. "I don't think it's an appropriate conversation for kids to be around. Maybe during desert we can discuss it" Papa said sitting down at the head of the table.

"My son will be the most respected man in the Wizarding World. He will take over for me as Head Auror he shall know anything I wish for him to know" James said with a domineering voice. "I don't think he's going to need to know. Once Maria is done with school the agreement will be terminated" mama said giving him a steel look.

"So it's about your daughter. I'm not surprised you use your place as the Earl's son to protect your daughter" Zeke said stuffing his face full of steak. "When could you speak so formally? Last time I checked you couldn't even speak proper English" Draco sneered. "Draco!" Narcissa hissed. Shame crossed Draco's face as he stared back down at his food.

"Let's please stray away from that topic. Maria, how's your time with your family?" Lily said trying to placate all parties at the table. "It's wonderful Professor. Mama and Papa took me to visit Uncle Lavi and Uncle Tyki in Portugal" Maria said with joy. Why fake it when she really did enjoy it?

"Portugal? How's the magical community their?" James asked. "It's very small but it's a wonderful community full of culture and love" Maria said remembering back to the food and the tapestry. "Maybe we'll visit one day" Lily said.

"I think Maria should tell us why she was looking for the Mirror of Erisid" Zeke said giving Maria a smirk. "What do you mean? I think we should be asking why Zeke was out of bed. My reasons were acceptable" Maria said flicking her hair.

"How about you both answer each other's question" mama said eating some of his salad. "I'll answer truthfully. I was looking for Draco. He snuck out of the Common Room. Blaise, Daphne, and myself went to bring him back when we saw Ron and Zeke inside the forbidden room. They were being attacked by a Cerberus so I decided to help them out. I ended up because of them almost being choked to death by a Devil's Snare" Maria said with a smile.

"Your turn Heir Potter" mama said still eating his salad. "I was out of bed because I saw some slimey snakes wandering the corridor" Zeke said confidently. "How'd you know some "slimey snakes" were walking around the corridor?" Lucius asked looking at both James and Zeke.

James laughed. "It's always the snakes going out past bedtime to do some dark magic, isn't it Lils?" James asked his wife. "Of course. I've seen you and Severus many times wandering hallways alone after curfew" Lily laughed. "Severus? I do believe you have some impression you must want to say. I assure you Severus and I have a platonic relationship and would always be out after curfew to do potions for Professor Slughorn" Lucius snapped with a glare.

"It sure didn't seem that way. Was it before or after you impregnated Narcissa you broke off your relationship with Severus?" James asked with a smirk. "Who says I was his lover? Because I'm pretty sure it was one of your Marauders that was with him" Narcissa barked.

"Who would be willing to date that greasy haired git?" Zeke snorted. "I shouldn't say" Narcissa said cunningly as she took a bite of her steak. "Let's just eat" papa said and silence fell over the table.

* * *

"Thank you for having me. The food was lovely. I would love to have another hand cooked meal if we can meet again. I must be getting home" Minster Fudge said as he grabbed his hat. "Minster we would like to be enlightened on this agreement you made" James said as they walked out together.

"I don't think that's necessary. Now please let me go home" Minster Fudge said his hands clamming up. "I don't think so sir" Zeke said standing infront of him with his wand out. "You're helping dark wizards. You gave them a deal. How does that look to your time in office?" Lily said coming up behind him.

"Look the agreement is that the Earl's granddaughter isn't persecuted or subjected to parental spells. It's in the course work this year to determine if a wizard's child might not be there own. It's common to find some Pureblood children raised by Muggles and considered Muggleborns. Maria is being excluded from that spell check" the Minister spilled as they backed away.

"Thank you sir" Zeke said as the Minster apparated away.

* * *

"We're saying our goodbyes now" Lily said to Allen as he put the dishes in the sink. "Goodbye Lady Potter. I hope you enjoyed your stay" Allen said to the red head. "I did thank you. Where's your daughter?" Lily asks as James walked in. "Maria might be with Draco or is in her room" Allen said before going back to focusing on the dishes.

"Thank you. I hope to see you soon Lord Campbell" Lily said as she and James walked out of the kitchen. They could see Kanda talking with Lucius and Narcissa, Draco and made a beeline up the stairs.

"Maria we'd like to say goodbye before seeing again" Lily said knocking on a door labeled Maria. "Coming" she called. "Goodbye Professors" Maria said giving them a smile. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your Summer" James said and as they turned away slightly raised his wand from his wand from his pocket. "Dextera Nati Parens" he whispered.

'Name: Maria Lenalee Walker Kanda Campbell nee Harriet Enya Potter,

Parents: Allen Walker Campbell Kanda and Kanda Yuu (blood adoption) and Lily and James Potter (biological)

Godfather: Lavi Bookman Jr (Blood Adoption) and Sirius Orion Black (Potters)

Godmother:

Reasons for Blood Adoption: Harriet Potter was abandoned by James and Lily Potter to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Harriet was then abandoned and found by Allen Walker who took her home and blood adopted her with his husband.

Creature Decent: Noah (Blood Adoption) Parsletongue (Right by Conquest) and Innocence (Right by birth)'

"Oh my god Lily" James whispered looking at the results. The two Potter's stared in horror as they realized what they had done. "Zeke we need to leave" Lily said grabbing her son and apparating back to their manor.

* * *

 **That's a wrap for Book Two Chapter 1! Yes now the Potter's know Maria's their daughter. What will they do? Continue reading and reviewing to find out!**


	21. Book 2 Chapter 2

**Welcome Back! Continue on to the lovely story!**

* * *

"How dare you!" James yelled storming down the stairs. Allen looked at the brown haired man confused. "Excuse me?" Allen questioned. "How dare you hide my daughter from me all these years! She's the older sister of the Boy-Who-Lived for crying out loud! She needs to be with her real family" James screeched raising his wand at Allen's face.

"I'm not your daughter. My mother is Allen Walker and my father is Kanda Yuu" Maria says as she came down the stairs. "You're my daughter! We'll make you look like us again. We'll reverse this blood adoption!" James all but yelled. "I think this is something we'll have to discuss at Gringotts in a Lordly manor. You don't have rights to her anyway. I think you should leave" Kanda said holding Mugen up to Potter's neck.

James huffed before glaring at Allen. "Tomorrow 9 A.M. at Gringotts we'll sort this out" James said before apparating away. "How did he find out!?" Allen exclaimed pulling Maria closer to him. "I don't know" Maria whispered snuggling into her mama's arms.

"I'm sorry to force you to leave but we need to discuss this as a family" papa said to the Malfoy's. "No problem, Lord Kanda. We'll testify against Potter getting custody over your daughter" Lucius said before they stalked out of the Cottage.

"Everything will be okay. Let's just get some rest and we'll deal with it in the morning" mama said before going upstairs.

* * *

In Gringotts

"We want our daughter back!" James continued yelling as they spoke with Griphook. "I'm sorry but we have to wait for the other party" Griphook growled losing his patience.

"I'm sorry we're late but we had to pick everyone up" Allen Walker said striding into the room. "We called our whole family and some friends to help" Allen said as everyone sat down.

"Why are we here today?" Griphook started looking at both parties. "Our daughter Maria, turns out to be Lord Potter's daughter. He wishes to reverse the blood adoption and take her away from the only family she's had" Allen said wrapping his arm around his daughters shoulder. "You Lord Potter?" the goblin turned to face him. "We'd like to take her home away from the people who kidnapped her" James said.

"Kidnapped?!" shouts centered all around the room. "Ms. Maria, were you kidnapped?" Griphook asked sliding his glasses downwards to look at her. "No sir. I was abandoned by the Potter's to live with my muggle aunt and uncle. They abused me before abandoning me out in the cold, where my mama, Allen found me, and took me home, and adopted me" Maria explained.

"I'm going to do a more extensive background on your daughter, Lord Campbell" Griphook said before bringing out a parchment and a needle. "I'm going to need you to prick your finger and drop your blood three times on the parchment" Griphook instructed.

Maria nodded gently pricking her finger, slowing dripping three dots of blood onto the parchment. Black ink formed words as her life was unfolded before her.

'Name: Maria Lenalee Walker nee Harriet Enya Potter

Parents: Allen Walker Campbell Kanda and Kanda Yuu (Blood Adoption), James and Lily Potter (Birth Parents)

Godfather: Lavi Bookman Jr (Blood Adoption), Sirius Black (Potters)

Godmother: N/A

Heir to: Noah Clan via Blood Adoption, Slytherin by Conquest, Potter by birth, Gryffindor by birth, Kamelot by Blood Adoption, Mikk by Blood Adoption, Walker by Blood Adoption, Campbell by Blood Adoption, Black Order by Blood Adoption, Heir to Lucas Jerome Mikk Bookman by Blood Adoption, Bookman Clan by Blood Adoption, and Kanda by Blood Adoption

Properties: Walker Cottage by Blood Adoption, Noah Manor by Blood Adoption, Potter Manor by birth, Gryffindor Cottage by birth, Slytherin Manor by Conquest, Kamelot Department Stores by Blood Adoption, and Mikk Graveyard by Blood Adoption

Reasons for Blood Adoption: Abandoned by James and Lily Potter for Zeke Potter to the Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Dursley's abandoned her after years of abuse and neglect. Allen Walker Campbell Kanda rescued her before blood adopting her

Family Alive: Allen Walker Campbell Kanda and Kanda Yuu (Parents) Lavi Bookman Jr (Godfather/Uncle) Tyki Mikk (Uncle) Adam Walker (Grandfather) Road Kamelot (Cousin) Wisley Kamelot (Cousin) Sheril Kamelot (Uncle) Jasdevi (Cousins) James and Lily Potter (Father/Mother) Sirius Black (Godfather) Zeke Potter (Brother) and Draco Malfoy (Cousin)

Family Tapestry available if wanted

Blocks: Magical Core 80% blocked, Parsletongue 20% blocked, Noah 90% blocked, and Seer 100%

Creature Decent: Noah (Blood Adoption), Innocence (Right by birth) and Parsletongue (Right by Conquest)'

"Wow" Maria whispered looking over the information. She handed it to the Goblin making sure the Potter side couldn't see what was written. "It seems this test concludes that she is apart of the Noah family more than the Potter's. "Excuse me!" Lily exclaimed as James jumped up. "Yes she has no Potter property except for your manor. Everything she has is from the Noah family or side family" Griphook explained.

The doors burst open coming through was Albus Dumbledore. "It seems something is wrong with that test. Harriet is heir to the Potter family not the Noah" Dumbledore laughed conjuring himself a chair. "This test was made by the Goblins. I assure you nothing is wrong with it" Griphook hissed. "I believe there is" Dumbledore answered back glaring.

"That girl right there will be going home with the Walker's. I only see unfit parenting coming from them" Griphook snarled throwing his hand towards the Potter's. "Maria, would you like to claim your vaults and properties?" Griphook asks holding out the paper for her to see. "Yes please" Maria answered. "Don't even think of doing that you little bitch" Lily snarled grabbing Maria's hand.

Suddenly two swords were at either side of her neck. "I would suggest you drop your hand" the steel voice of Allen scared the woman. She let go of Maria before stumbling down into her seat. "You won't win this! I will get my daughter back" James snarled. "I'd like to see you try" Adam said before motioning them out of the room. The Potter side glared before storming out of the room.

"Are you ready Maria?" Griphook asks looking at the girl. "Yes sir. I would only like to lay claim to my blood adoption vaults and properties. Let the Potter's keep their home and money. They're not my family so their properties and money mean nothing to me. I would also like to claim Gryffindor and Slytherin vaults plus the Black Orders. I will not lay claim to Luke Jerome Mikk Bookman until I reach of age" Maria said looking over the paper.

"Why does she have magical blocks on her magic and seer?" Lavi asks looking over the paper. "Her core is still developing, she will unlock it by she's at least seventeen years old. Seer however I don't know" Griphook answered. "Let's just claim the vaults" Allen said.

"Okay Maria all you have to do is say 'I Maria Lenalee Walker claim *vault name* as my own" Griphook explained.

"I Maria Lenalee Walker claim the Noah, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Walker, Campbell, Kanda, Kamelot, Mikk, Black Order, Mikk, and Bookman clans as my own" Maria voiced.

"You my dear, are now one of the richest people in the Wizarding World. I hope you enjoy it" Griphook said with a smile. Maria smiled nodding at the small goblin. "Thank Griphook" Maria spoke as she left the room.

"Be careful young one" Griphook whispered before going back to work.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter two! Who can guess who the swords belong to? Next chapter we'll be going to Diagon Alley and hopefully Hogwarts! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	22. Book 2 Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Sorry, it's been so long since my last update! I'm on vacation with my family but I'm doing a quick update. Keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"I can't believe we can't take her Albus! She's our daughter!" Lily exclaimed on the verge of tears. "You gave her to the Dursley's, it's out of our hands now" Dumbledore started trying to calm her down. "Albus please, get our daughter away from those harmful creatures! They must be telling her to lie to the Goblins! Petunia would never give up a child" Lily said trying to strike a cord.

"Lily, dear, we can't do anything with the Noah. I've already tried to have her transferred to your care but I've been denied. Maybe once school starts you can talk about visitation with her parents" Albus said trying to calm to angry Potter. "I can't wait, Albus! I've waited for eleven years to see her again!" Lily all but screamed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do right now," Albus said firmly. "Thank you, Albus, we'll be in touch. We must go talk to Zeke" James said pulling out his crying wife out of the Headmaster's office. "I'm sorry Harriet, that you were placed with the most dangerous creatures in the Magical world," Dumbledore said thoughtfully before going back to work.

* * *

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" Maria asks impatiently. She had been wanting to meet her friends since it was getting closer and closer to the school year. "We'll be down in one minute, Maria. Your father is doing his hair" Mama called from upstairs. He came down the stairs pulling her Papa along with him. "Tell your daughter you're sorry," Mama said pulling Papa's ear.

"I'm sorry. Che" Papa said ripping Mama's finger from his ear. "Good boy. Let's go before she gets even antsier" Mama said grabbing their vault key and walking over to the Floo. "Let's go, baby," Mama said motioning her to go first. Maria smiled enthusiastically grabbing some Floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" Maria started being pulled into the green fire.

She landed in the busy bookstore named 'Flourish and Blotts'. "Maria, if you go ahead and order the books now we'll pay for them," Mama said coming up behind her. "Okay, Mama," Maria said walking up to the counter. "What can I do you, Madame?" the cashier asks looking down at her. "Can I have the Second Yearbook set please?" Maria asked with a smile.

"Coming right up, little lady. Just to warn you though, it's from Gilderoy Lockheart, the Defence book. You might want last years Second yearbooks" the man said giving her the set. "I'll take you up on that offer. Can you add it to my package?" Maria asks politely. "Of course. Just wait one second" he said leaving the register. "Here we are," the cashier said putting it into her package. "That'll be ten gallons, Deary," he said.

Allen came up from behind Maria handing the man ten gallons. "Thank you for your help," Mama said before they walked towards the front of the store. From there she could see Draco at the top of stairs looking down at something. She turned to see her brother Zeke, and her parents walking into the store.

"Hello Draco" she called from below waving up towards him. "Ello Maria" he answered. "Are you coming with us Lord Malfoy?" Mama asks politely. Mama and Lord Malfoy had gotten over their differences once their children had started going to both houses on a daily basis. "Of course. I can't deny the children" he said as they walked down the stairs.

"Looks like the idiot Potter is getting free books," Draco said gesturing towards the smug Potter. He was eating up the fame as was his parents. "Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Zeke Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page" Draco sneers. "Leave him alone," the ever-protecting Ginny said glaring at the blonde.

"Oh, look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco says smirking at him. "It's good to see you, Ginny," Maria said putting her arm on Draco's shoulder.

"Now, now, Draco. Play nicely" Lucius said smirking towards the Potter's. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione said walking up behind Lucius. "And you must be... Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" Lucius looked over to her parents talking with Arthur Weasley. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions..." Lucius takes a book from Ginny's cauldron "Tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys" Lucius said.

"Children, it's mad in here. Let's go outside" Arthur said trying to bring the kids outside. "No. No. Mr. Weasley let's continue our chat with Mr. Malfoy here" Zeke said." Well, well, well. Weasley Senior" Lucius greeted. "Lucius." Arthur grimly stated.

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur. All those extra raids; I do hope they're paying you overtime. Though judging by the state of this, I'd say not" Lucius started picking up Ginny's book, secretly slipping another one in. "What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard... if they don't even pay you well for it?" Lucius questioned.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." "Clearly. Associating with Muggles... And I thought your family could sink no lower."Arthur glares at Lucius. "I'll see you at work," Lucius said pulling Draco and Maria out of the store. "See you at school."

* * *

That was eventful" Maria said to Draco as they got their cauldrons. "Father sometimes does dramatize things" Draco stated as they went to pay for their things. "I can see that. Since we're done shopping I'm going to head home. Tomorrow is the big day" Maria said grabbing her things. "The big day?" Draco questioned. "Yep to see if the Potter's can have visitation at the cottage," Maria said.

"I think if it does happen you'll be alright," Draco says giving her a bright smile. "Thank you, Draco. Alright, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express" Maria said before walking over to her parents. "Let's get you home, you silly girl," Mama said bringing her closer before apparating.

* * *

"Tomorrow is the big day," Lily said sitting on the family couch. "What big day mom?" Zeke questioned looking up at her. "To see if we can get visitation at Maria's family cottage for when we have breaks," Lily said running her hands through his hair. "How am I related to Maria?" Zeke asks. It had been the same question multiple times. "She's your sister, Lily said.

"Let's get you to bed sleepy head," Lily said motioning her son upstairs.

* * *

"Visitation at the cottage only" Allen said looking at his daughter's former mother. "I can agree to that" Lily said looking at James. "You can't be alone with her unless at school for school stuff only" Kanda budded in giving them a glare. "We agree with those terms. I thank you, both for letting us get to know our daughter" Lily said with a genuine smile.

"We are only doing this for Maria. She deserves to know you. If she wants the meetings the stop, they stop. She wants them to continue, they continue" Allen said clearly. "We understand. We must be going. Zeke is celebrating his birthday at Weasley's if you want to stop by" Lily said motioning for Zeke to get up. James followed behind her clearly stressed.

"We hope to see you soon. We may go tonight. Have a great party Zeke" Allen said as they left the cottage. "Maria get ready for Hogwarts. The days are starting to get shorter and shorter to pack," Allen said.

"You did the right thing, Allen. Letting her see her parents. Everything will be okay" Kanda said coming up behind him. "I know but what if she wants to leave us once she gets to know her parents" Allen said overreacting. "She won't leave. Let's just get some rest" Kanda said pulling the white haired man up with him.

* * *

 **I'm sorry Hogwarts didn't make this chapter but it definitely will next chapter. Keep reading and reviewing! I'm also sorry if my updates are sporadic. Ja'ne~**


	23. Book 2 Chapter 4

**Another update is here! I promise to update as quick as possible. Now onto the story~!**

* * *

"Hogwarts here we come!" Maria screamed with her friends as they sat in their compartment. "Woo-hoo!" the rest of her friends cheered. "Finally! It's sad to say but I missed Hogwarts!" Daphne said as she sat next to Maria. "Sad?" they asked confused. "You know, being away from you guys, and away from the magnificence of the castle" Daphne exclaimed bouncing in her seat.

They all smiled towards each other, settling into their seats. "Anybody up for cards?" Maria asks taking out a worn and torn pair of black and white diamond cards. "No!" Draco shouted with a horrid look. "I never want to play cards with you again." "Aw, why not? There's nothing wrong" Maria said sweetly as she shuffled the cards.

Blaise and Daphne looked at both confused. "What's wrong?" Blaise asks switching his head between both of them. "Oh, nothing. Do you still want to play?" she asks giving Draco a stare-down. "Sure," Blaise said cautiously. Daphne nodded shifting to turn towards Maria.

Slowly, the door slides open showing a platinum blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes, she was holding the 'Quibbler' in her hands with a trunk. "Can I sit here?" she asks, her voice was soft and she had a pleading look in her eyes. "Of course, it's okay to be scared," Maria said placing her cards in her pocket before helping the girl into the compartment.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood" she introduced her voice suddenly becoming airy. "Nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Maria, the girl next to me is Daphne, and the two idiots across the way are Draco and Blaise" Maria said motioning towards her friends. "Thank you for letting me stay here. The other compartments didn't want a Lovegood in their compartment" Luna said looking down into the 'Quibbler'.

"Why wouldn't they want a nice girl like you?" Maria questions. "My father is the editor of the 'Quibbler' and most wizards believe that what we write and find are false," Luna said becoming emotional. "Are you a seer?" Draco blurts out before looking at himself in horror. "Of course, it runs in the family," Luna said looking at him wide-eyed.

"That's an amazing gift, Luna," Daphne said smiling at her. The compartment door opens again, this time showing her brother and Ginny. "Can I help you?" Draco asks standing up. The door slid open as another girl came in.

Ginny stood there slightly uncomfortable. "Can I help you, Ginevra?" Maria questions as she sat back down. "I. I wanted to apologize for how I acted at the Greengrass Christmas Party. It was wrong of me to assume you loved your brother in a non-brotherly way" Ginny answered looking towards the ground. "I also wanted to ask if you had seen your brother?" she asked.

Maria stared at her for a few minutes. "I accept your apology, but maybe you should rethink how you treat people. I'll see at Hogwarts. I've not seen my brother but he must be here somewhere" Maria said finishing the conversation and motioning her out. Ginny nodded, a smile slid across her face. "Thank you" she whispered as she ran out. "It's going to be a long year" the four Slytherins sighed.

* * *

"Anyway, Luna, what house do you believe you'll be in?" Daphne asked as they got situated again. "Ravenclaw, more a likely" Luna said reading her copy of the 'Quibbler'. "You're pretty smart if you end up there" Draco vocalized as he leaned back in his seat. "I do believe I'm quite smart. Though I really don't know unless I try" Luna said cryptically.

"Quite the cryptic you're" Maria spoke as she pulled out her cards. "Of course" Luna commented. Maria chuckled before they started a game of B.S.

* * *

"Students please start changing into your robes. Leave your luggage on the train please" a woman on the intercom said. Rustling and footsteps pound through the train as students rushed. "Alright boys, it's time you leave," Maria said motioning them out. "Aw, I thought we could change together this year," Draco said sarcastically. "Out!" the girls laughed.

"Bye, my darlings" Draco said as he pulled Blaise out of the compartment. "Bye, my loves" Maria answered back. "Boys are crazy," Maria said pulling her robes out of her trunk. "Of course they're," Daphne said doing the same thing.

"Meow!" "Firo, there you're you, little minx," Maria said picking up the growing kitten. "Where's he been this time?" Daphne asked reaching up and petting him. "My trunk. Probably just fell asleep in their last night" Maria responded fondly.

"We're back my lovelies" Draco exclaimed bursting into the compartment with Blaise. "Crazy" Blaise pointed to Draco. "We know" both girls laughed. "Firo, where've you been?" Draco said pouncing on the kitten. "My trunk. Now, get off him" Maria said kicking Draco lightly in the side.

* * *

"We've arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Please start descending the train." Students rushed everywhere as the four Slytherins and young first year got off the train. "No fooling around. Get to the boat first years! Second years and above onto the carriages" Professor Snape shouted angrily motioning students to their places. "Good evening, Professor," Maria said as she passed him. "Welcome back, Ms. Walker," he said before he started yelling again.

"Goodbye, Luna. Please be careful" Maria said walking the girl over to Hagrid. "Four to a boat!" he said motioning scared first years into the boats. "He won't hurt you. Find us after the feast okay?" Maria insisted as she walked away. "Okay," she answered airily.

"He's pissed," Draco said as they entered the carriage. "First years are a handful. Plus pranksters" Maria said as the carriage started moving. "I just want to eat!" Blaise complained as they arrived at the castle.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's a tad short but I just got home yesterday and finished writing this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and will keep reading and reviewing! Ja'ne~!**


	24. Book 2 Chapter 5

**Here's another update~! I'm thankful for everyone who keeps reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story~!**

 **TheFisherKing- I'm not really finished with the whole Potter Reunion. I still would like to add some more very important characters to the reunion, who as of now has not appeared. I'm saving more of the drama for the reunion to be near Christmas. I hope you can see where I'm going in the near future.**

 **Anyway keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!I'm so very glad to see all of you make it here safely. As you already know most of your teachers" Dumbledore started as he motioned his hands to them. "We're introducing Professor Gildroy Lockheart, as our new Defence teacher." As Dumbledore continued on with his speech, first years looked excited.

"Your sister is here this year" Draco commented looking at the younger Greengrass. "Of course. Mother and Father wouldn't send her anywhere else" Daphne said, her head held high. "Of course," Blaise said. "Is there anything wrong, Maria?" Daphne asks her. "Remember when Ginevra asked about my brother?" They all nodded at her. "Well he's not here, and neither is that other Weasley" she commented looking over to the Gryffindor table.

"That's kind of surprising. Your birth parents seem to be looking for him" Blaise said motioning his hand to her "parents". What he said was true. They were looking confused at the table. "Maybe he's off pranking someone" Maria snorted her "fear" going away. She wasn't going to admit she was afraid for her brother. "Yeah" her friends agreed.

As Dumbledore finished his speech, food appeared onto the tables. Hungry kids immediately went after the food. Stacking their plates higher than their heads as they eat. "I hope this year is better than last year," Maria said thinking back. "Most definitely! Gildroy Lockheart is here!" a girl, a few years older exclaims looking up at the older golden haired blonde man.

"Uh, I'd rather not think of him as the best thing..." Maria trailed off looking at the boisterous man. The girl didn't answer, she just continued to stare at the man in awe. "Fangirl..." Draco whispered to Blaise as he shrunk down.

Maria shot him a look. "Eat" she commanded pointing to his plate. "Yes ma'am" he pouted before eating some of his chicken. "Anyway, who's has a great story to tell?" Maria asks looking at her friends.

"I do! It's about Maria and her cards" Draco said with a grin. "Go ahead."

"So, one day I decided to go to Maria's house to get away from the manor. Father had been doing business all day leaving me very bored. I went over to find her and her mom playing cards. Now all I saw was two devils with matching grins looking at cards. I decided to sit and watch them play "Poker". As I watched them, I noticed that they kept smirking towards me. It was like two devils had come with a plan. Well turns out whoever lost had to force me to dress-up whatever they wanted. I swear I'm never going to your house while you play cards again" Draco laughed.

"What were you forced to wear? Who even won?" Blaise questioned chuckling. "Well, my mama won, so he had to dress-up as Ariel. It's someone from a Muggle movie for children. Maybe you'll watch it with us one day" Maria answered pulling out a moving picture. The two laughed imagining Draco being forced to dress-up.

As dinner slowed down, food disappeared from the table leaving students attention back to the main table.

"Alas, the night must come to an end...I hope you come to have an enjoyable time at Hogwarts! Prefects please escort your housemates to their dorms and explain rules. Have a great night everyone" Dumbledore concluded dinner.

Everyone stood up following after their house. As they neared their house, the prefects slowed down explaining things to eager first years. Maria could see Daphne talking with her sister, Astoria. Probably about Hogwarts. "Here is the way into the Common Room. Now as Slytherins you will only know the Slytherin house password. Unless your "friends" give you the password to their house. Don't give away the house password" one of the prefects said giving Maria a pointed look.

"The password is Basilisk," his female companion said as the portrait opened. As they all filed into the room, only the first years stayed. "Just listen to everything they say. Take it to heart. I'll see you in the morning" Daphne said to her sister as she walked to the stairs.

The four Slytherins stood at the base of the boy's dorms. "We'll see you both in the morning. Are you rooming together this year?" Maria asks looking at their door. "Yeah, we requested to room together" Draco sighed opening his door. "Goodnight boys," Daphne said as we went to the girl's dorms.

"Are you rooming alone?" Daphne asks as they made it to the magically signed doors. "I believe so. I didn't request to room with anybody. Did you?" Maria questioned. "I'm rooming next to you. That's all I requested for" Daphne answered as they came to their doors.

"I'll see you in the morning," Maria said entering her room. It was as big as before. It added a desk, probably telling her she'd have a lot more work. "Time for bed" she sighed, changing her clothes and falling face first into the comfy bed.

* * *

The next morning had started early. She woke up to banging on her door. She looked over to the magical clock, it shined 6:47 A.M. She yawned stumbling over to the door. "Can I help you?" she questioned, irritated. "Have you seen your brother?" Maria blinked the bleariness from her eyes to see her birth parents standing at her door.

"I haven't seen him since the Summer. He and Weasley weren't here at the ceremony. Why did you need to know so god-damned early" she snarls. "Watch your tone young lady! Did you make sure your brother couldn't come to Hogwarts?" her "father" questioned angrily.

"No. I haven't seen him. Now please get out of my dorm before I call Professor Snape" Maria said turning back into her room. Professor Snape had installed an emergency system to let him know if anyone was in danger.

"I already know Ms. Walker. I was wondering why Ms. Greengrass activated her alarm and I can see why. Why is the Potter's questioning a student at six o'clock in the morning?" Professor Snape drawled striding down the hall.

"That's none of your concern, Snivellus" James sneered. "Look if this is about your idiot son, he's in his dorm. Arrived early this morning, after hitting the Whomping Willow. Now please my student to get dressed and ready for classes" Professor Snape said motioning to his student.

Maria stared down at herself, realizing she was only in shorts and a very loose sweatshirt. She meeped turning back into her room. "Please get ready for classes, Ms. Walker. I'm sorry they disturbed you so early" Profesor Snape apologized shutting her door.

"What a long morning" Maria mumbled grabbing her clothes. "At least I can shower in peace" she grumbled walking to the shower. "It's gonna be a long day" she sighed enjoying the hot water against her sore muscles.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I'm starting to get back into the routine of writing. Long vacations hinder everything. Anyway thanks for reading and keep reviewing! Ja'ne~!**


	25. Book 2 Chapter 6

**Onto the new chapter~! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and the rest of the book itself!**

 **Greer123- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the book~!**

* * *

Maria sighed as she made down into the Great Hall. Her shower was nice, she was still exhausted. She could see her head of house looking at her with concern. She waved him off, sitting down at the barely filled Slytherin table. She slowly dressed her toast in peanut butter and jelly.

She took a bite as Draco came from the door. He looked just as exhausted as she had. "Awake dragon" she teased wiping bits of crust from the corner of her mouth. "Shut up, devil incarnate," he said irritated. She smiled at him. "What were you and Blaise doing all night?" she asked playfully.

"You wanna know darling? We played games all night" he drawled with a smirk. "Oh, you must tell mama" she requested leaning towards him. "It was wonderful. Wish we could do it every night" he tempted her with the risque knowledge.

"Now, Draco dear didn't we agree to not let what we do in our room out" Blaise drawled. He looked fresh, his hair was still damp. "Sorry love, won't happen again" Draco answered back giving him a look. Blaise hummed sitting down. "How was everyone's night?" he asked looking at the two.

"I was forced awake because my "parents" couldn't find their own son. Even blamed me for why he wasn't there" Maria said as she finished her toast. "Why did they think that?" Draco questioned staring at her. "No clue, but Professor Snape found him so they left me alone after that" she answered. "I'm going to get Daphne awake if she isn't already. I'll see you guys in the class. Grab my schedule for me will yah?" she said as she strolled out the hall.

"Maira!" a voice behind her exclaimed. "Uncle Lavi?" she questioned looking at the older red head. "I just wanted to say good luck," he said as he stopped in front of her. "Thank you. Now I have to pick up Daphne before she misses breakfast" Maria said hugging her uncle before getting back to the dorms.

"Daphne! Are you awake?" Maria questions knocking on her door. There was no reply. Maria shrugged opening the door. She could see Daphne sleeping under a bunch of blankets. "Daphne!" she exclaimed turning the lights on.

"Huh? What time is it?" she asks rubbing her eyes. "Uh, 7:30. You barely have enough time to eat! Get ready" Maria said pointing to her clock. Daphne sprung out of bed, grabbing her uniform, rushing into the small attached bathroom. "Shit" was all Maria heard as Daphne got ready.

"Let's go" Daphne declared. The two girls talked as they made back into the Great Hall. It was filling in with more students finally getting out of bed. Draco sat with three schedules in his hands. "Here," he said giving them theirs.

"Thanks, Dragon," Maria said looking over hers.

 _Name: Maria Walker, Slytherin_

 _Classes:_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts, Gildroy Lockheart, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, with all houses_

 _Transfiguration, Minerva McGonagall, and James Potter, Tuesdays, Wednesday, and Thursday, with Gryffindors_

 _Charms, Filius Flitwick, Lily Potter, Everyday, with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

 _Herbology, Pomona Sprout, Tuesday, and Thursday, with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor_

 _Potions, Severus Snape, Every day of the week, with Gryffindors and Ravenclaw_

 _Care of Non-Native Magical Creatures, Lavi Bookman Jr, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, with Gryffindors_

 _History of Magic, Binns, only on Tuesday and Thursday, with Hufflepuffs_

 _Astronomy, Aurora Sinistra, Night class only, held on Friday and Saturday nights_

"It seems we all have the same classes" Maria commented looking at the others schedules. "Yeah, let's just get this day over with" Daphne grumbled. "The ice-cold Slytherin Princess, tired?" Draco said acting scared. "Yes, you better watch yourself," she said stalking off.

"Don't piss her off," Maria said before running after her friend. "Are you alright?" Maria asks catching up to her.

"Yeah, just really tired. I woke up to them questioning you and kinda fell back asleep. I'm just worried" she answered. "What're you worried about?" Maria questions. "There's nothing to be worried about." "That's what you think. I'm worried about you and Astoria. Look let's just get to class" Daphne replied walking to the Defence classroom.

* * *

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him. We're starting today off with a quiz" Professor Lockheart started with his "charming" smile.

Students groaned from their desks. "A quiz about me!" he exclaimed. More groans resonated through out the room. "Now, Ms, can you hand out these papers?" Professor Lockheart asks Hermione. She blushed complying quickly. After the papers were set down, Maria scanned over the questions.

"Look at these questions. They're all about him." Blaise exclaims looking over the paper. "'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?'" Maria heard her brother asks Hermione. "'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?'"

"'When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?'"

"Such horrid questions" Daphne sneered looking over the paper.

*After Quiz*

"Only one person knew every answer! I'm such ashamed that you didn't study for anything. Congratulations, Ms. Granger" Professor Lockheart said. "My favorite color is Lilac. My ambition is to rid the world of evil and to market his own range of hair care potions. One of my greatest achievements could have been Banden Banshee. Five-time winner of Most Charming Smile Award" Professor Lockheart continued to go over the answers.

"Now for the real test", the professor stated pulling out the cage.

"I must ask you not to scream, it might REMOTE THEM!" Professor Gildroy asks pulling the cloth off the cage. It revealed blue skinned pixies. "Cornish pixies?" Seamus, a boy from Gryffindor questions. Draco sniggered. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." The way he said it, made it sound devious.

More chuckles spread throughout the room. Maria could only stare at the little pixies. "Laugh at you, Mr. Finnigan. The pixies can be devilishly tricky little things. See what you make of them." Professor Lockheart said before releasing the Pixies.

They start attacking all the students. "Watch out" Maria exclaimed pulling Daphne under a table. The Pixie blinks at her before going to find another victim. "Round them up! Round them up! Round up the Pixies" Professor Lockheart shouts trying to get his students to work.

Maria could see the Pixies ruin their Professor's books. She also saw them picking up Neville by his ears. He was hung onto the lights by his robes. "Hey, get me down! Help!" Neville exclaims shaking.

"Get off me!" she hears Hermione exclaim. A pixie was clinging to her robes. "No, stop, hold still!" Maria said picking up her book. She smashes the pixie with all her strength. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

The Pixies grab Lockhearts wand, using it to cut the chain off the dinosaur bones hanging from the ceiling. "I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into your case." the professor said running away.

"What do we do now?" Draco asks staring at the hordes of Pixies. "Immobulus!" both Hermione and Maria shouted causing all the pixies to freeze.

"That caused such a ruckus." They all turned to see Professor Bookman looking into the classroom. "Alright, kids. Let's get Mr. Longbottom down from there" he said pulling out his hammer.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Grow, Grow, Grow," he said extending his hammer to reach Neville. "Come on. I won't hurt you" Lavi said pulling the base of the robe off the light. "Grab onto me quickly," Uncle Lavi said and Neville wrapped himself like a monkey onto his professor.

They made it back to the floor. "Thank you, Professor," Neville said unwrapping himself. "You're welcome. Be careful around those Pixies. I should have been here. I knew he couldn't handle them" Uncle Lavi said angrily.

"What's going on here?" both Zeke and Lily Potter stood at the door. All the pixies were trapped in their cage. It seemed like Hermione probably levitated them back into the cage. "Professor Lockheart lost control of the Pixies" Maria said before grabbing her bag. They just stood at the door way.

The four Slytherins walked to the door pushing past them. "Where are you we going next?" Draco asks. "Potions" Maria answered as they walked to the dungeons.

* * *

 **Two chapters done! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Did you like that I used a deleted scene from the movie? It's only in the extended edition I believe. Anyway thanks for reading! Ja'ne~!**


	26. Book 2 Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter! I hope you are all enjoying this book! Thanks for reading! Onward to the story~! Beware there is change in POV for part of this chapter~**

 ***Please Read A.N. at the bottom after you finish the chapter***

 **Thank you!**

 _German Language_

* * *

 _Zeke Point of View_

'Here I am, great Zeke Fleamont Potter, writing addresses for our oh-so great Defence teacher Gildroy Lockheart. Why am I stuck here, you may ask. I'm stuck here because some bloody house-elf closed the barrier between Hogwarts Express and 9 and 3/4. I can't believe this' Zeke thought harshly writing the addresses down. "Be careful there Mr. Potter! What if these were going to your adoring fans" Professor Lockheart says dramatically.

"Of course, Professor" he gritted out writing slowly again. "Say, Mr. Potter, why don't you tell me more about being famous" Professor Lockheart asks swinging his head towards him. "It's the best thing ever! The attention shined on you, the fan-mail, everything about it" Zeke gushed drifting into a dream. "Ha! I've asked many famous people that question and that answer never seemed to be" the professor laughed.

"Professor, can I talk with you?" a voice came from the door. "Yes, come on in. Shouldn't you be at the feast, Ms. Walker?" Professor Lockheart questions looking at the dark haired girl. "I'm heading there afterward. Um, I can come back later" his sister said her eyes sweeping over him.

"No, it's fine. What do you need?" he asks flashing a smile. "I'll just come back later," she said leaving. "Sss..." Zeke turned his head harshly towards the wall. "Huh," he whispered before going back to work. By the time he had finished, dinner was already over, and the curfew was about to go into effect.

"Goodnight, Professor" Zeke voiced as he exited from the classroom. As Zeke slowly made his way to his dorm, water trickled down the hallway floor. Confusion racked through his body. "Zeke!" Ron declared from behind him. He turned towards him, "Why are you out of the Common Room?" "I came to look for you. You weren't at dinner and wasn't in the Common Room. I got worried" his best friend answered.

"Sorry, I got caught up with detention," Zeke said still following the water. "Where are you going?" Ron questions following after him. "Sss...Sss..." Zeke swiveled again towards the wall. "What're you still doing out of bed?" his sister asks coming from the bathroom on that floor.

"I just finished detention, you?" Zeke asks being civilized with her. "Pretty obvious" she motioned to the bathroom behind her. Zeke nodded, "Sss..." He saw his sister turn her head towards the wall.

"Are you okay?" Zeke asks. "Fine. Uh, let's get back to our dorms" she said walking through the water towards the dungeon. "Let's go" Ron motioned him to follow. "Alright," he said following after Ron.

A blood curling scream entered the hallway. The two Gryffindors ran towards the noise. Zeke found his sister on her knees staring at Mrs. Norris.

* * *

 _Maria Point of View_

'That sound' she thought looking towards the wall. She sighed walking back to her Common Room. 'Why is this water everywhere?' she thought angrily pulling up her robes above her ankles.

She sloshed through the water before she was stopped by something on the floor. She looked down to see Mrs. Norris. Confused she looked around as to why she was there. She fell to her knees, slowly feeling Mrs. Norris. Before anything else could happen she screamed.

The air around her felt suffocating, the water soaking through her clothes, eyes blurring as she looked down. "Ms. Walker" hands on her shoulders as she was shaking. "What's wrong with her?" her brother shouted.

"Maria?" a soothing voice centered across the room. Her eyes cleared as she stared up at two familiar faces. "What happened?" she questions, her throat sore. "You may have had a panic attack. Ms. Walker, can you stand?" Professor Snape answers holding onto one shoulder. "Maybe?" "On my count. One. Two. Three" he helped her up.

She felt faint but she leaned towards her professor. "Where's my uncle?" she questions lulling her head. "What happened to me?" she continued to ask questions. "What happened to our daughter?" more voices continued to echo through the hallway.

Maria could feel the pressure from her head lessen. "Maria, are you okay?" the voice of her uncle appearing in front of her. "What happened to me?" she repeated the question. "I don't know. Can you tell me?" he asks.

"I saw Mrs. Norris and then it felt stuffy but I don't know why this happened" she answered. "Looks like she came out" her uncle whispered. "She was trying to protect you from something" he explained seeing the confused look.

"What happened my dear?" Professor Dumbledore asks looking at Mrs. Norris. "I don't know." "Mrs. Norris! Mrs. Norris!" the harsh cries of her owner Argus Filch. "What'd you do for her! You did it! You did it!" he screamed running towards Maria.

"Ms. Walker is not guilty until proven guilty. Professor Sprout has Mandrake roots. Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey will be able to un-petrify her. Why were you out so late?" Professor Dumbledore questions. "I talked with a few professors, and then I went to the bathroom, and was about to head back to my dorm" she answered.

"If I might, Headmaster. Perhaps Potter and his friend were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner" Professor Snape sneers his eyes sweeping over the other Potter.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Zeke was helping me answer my fan mail" Professor Lockheart answered sweeping in. "See nothing wrong. She's only petrified, Argus" Professor Dumbledore consoled the man. "Let's get both of them to Madame Pomfrey," Professor Snape says as he helps Maria. "Thank you Severus" her uncle whispers to him.

"Anything for a student of mine" he drawled as they made their way.

* * *

"Ms. Walker will be okay. We contacted her parents. They'll be coming by to visit soon" Madame Pomfrey told the teachers. "What happened to her?" Lily asks looking at her sleeping daughter.

"She seemed to have blacked out, probably trying to protect herself from trauma" Madame Pomfrey suggested unsure of what caused her black out. "When will her parents arrive?" James questions. "They said they'd be here as soon as they could. Something about being stuck in a meeting" she answered.

"What happened to my daughter!?" the white haired man burst through the door, his husband following behind him. "She's alright, sir. She's taken a sleeping potion, she'll be okay" Madame Pomfrey assured.

"Thank you" he breathed sliding to his knees as he grabbed her hand. "You'll be okay" he assures himself. "Moyashi, she's fine. Can we have a chair?" the long haired man asks looking at them. "Of course," Madame Pomfrey says conjuring the chair. "Thank you" he responded.

"Baka Usagi, what the hell happened!" Kanda snarls stalking up to him. "She passed out in the hallways. She found Mrs. Norris and passed out" Lavi tried to explain. "What's going on? Why are you two fighting?" Madame Pomfrey vocalized her anger

" _Yuu, I, the Noah, protected her from something"_ Lavi explained giving him a look _. "How do we tell them that!?"_ he asks _. "We lie. Say she has Dissociative Identity Disorder. Say that caused the panic attack and why she wasn't petrified." "Will that work? They'll check for it"_ Allen asks coming to stand with them.

 _"It'll work. You've it Allen. Neah was considered an alternate personality used for when in trauma or pain. He came out to protect you. Why can't we say Maria sealed her extra identity away and lived without it. But she came back and protected Maria from whatever harmed Mrs. Norris"_ Lavi suggested _. "Let's do it"_ he agreed _._

"We haven't been very truthful about one of Maria's conditions. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder. It means she has an alternate personality that protects her from harm. We believe as her family that her "identity" came out and protected her from what harmed Mrs. Norris. We're very sorry we weren't truthful with you" Allen explained politely.

"Can this identity cause harm to anyone?" Professor Dumbledore asks for the concern of his staff and students. "Only if provoked. We believed Maria had fully sealed "her" away but it seems, she didn't," Allen said. "Look, let's run spells to determine what's causing her to blackout before we assume that her "identity" has come back" Madame Pomfrey declares.

"I agree with Madame Pomfrey. Let's let her run some tests and then we can talk some more" Professor Dumbledore concluded shuffling teachers out of the room. "Mr. Walker, I'm Professor Severus Snape, your daughter is one of my students and I just wanted to let you know that she's one of the brightest I've ever taught. Don't let her lose it all" Severus stated.

"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that she's doing so well. It's been hard but she'll be great one day" Allen said kissing his daughter's hand. "She'll be wonderful. I'll let you both get some rest" he replied leaving the Hospital Wing.

"It'll work, just don't lose hope. Keep on Walking" Allen said to himself.

* * *

Allen and Kanda were forced to wait behind a curtain as Madame Pomfrey did her spells. "She's fine Moyashi" Kanda muffled into his hair. "I know" he answered. "Sirs, it seems you were right. Someone or something is living inside her head, morally, it's created not forced inside" Madame Pomfrey concluded.

"Thank you, I can't thank you enough for saving her" Allen smiled gently grabbing the older woman's hand. "Anything for the students of Hogwarts" she smiled. "She'll be waking soon, take it easy please" Madame Pomfrey indicated towards their daughter.

* * *

 **A.N. Wow, long chapter. I'm very sorry if you got mad with my "diagnosis". I seemed to base it off Joido and Tyki. Because as you may know Joido, the Noah is not Tyki. While Tyki is not Joido. If you get what I mean. They are two different people, sharing the same mind but Tyki remembers what Joido does.**

 **I'm also saying that I know Neah isn't an alternate personality, I'm using the wording that way for another surprise. So I'm very sorry if this hurts you or insults you in any way. If you all feel I need to take this chapter down. I will and I'll change it. All I'm asking you to realize is that the personality is the Noah, it's just a ruse to keep them from finding out about her Noah.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! Ja'ne~**


	27. Book 2 Chapter 8

**Welcome back! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I won't keep you waiting, go on ahead and read~!**

* * *

A few weeks after the incident, Maria could finally go back to class. Madame Pomfrey monitored her for any signs of "her". Her Noah had fallen asleep again, her parents stayed for as long as they could. But they still had to work, they bid their goodbyes, earlier that week.

"Maria!" her friends exclaimed hugging her. "Hey, guys, man it's been forever" she exclaimed. "Let's get some food. I'm starving" Maria declared, her stomach rumbling in agreement. "That's our Maria, always thinking about food" Draco commented laughing.

They wandered from the infirmary, chatting, towards the Great Hall. "FOOD!" Maria uttered ecstatically. She scurried from her friends to pull every food, from every serving dish, onto her plate. She scooped some mashed potatoes into her mouth, devouring it in seconds.

"You never did tell us what happen that night" Daphne commented idly as she sat down. "I didn't?" Maria remarked looking over to her. "She's right. You were out of it for a while" Blaise added. "Oh, it, my, Noah, protected me from the creature that attacked Mrs. Norris, it's nothing" Maria stated.

"Oh" her four friends breathed. "Anyway, what do you think attacked Mrs. Norris?" Maria inquired. "We've done some research, but nothing really came up, I'll show you when we get into our room" Daphne breezed by the question.

'They know something' Maria thought looking over her three friends. "Of course" she replied, formally. "We got all your homework in your room," Daphne said easing away from the conversation. "Thank you" Maria smiled at them. They all smiled back.

"What class are we starting in today?" she questions. "Professor Bookman" Blaise answered. "Noah?" Blaise nodded motioning his hand over to the head table. Her eyes followed until she found her Uncle Tyki and Aunt Rhode were sitting up beside her Uncle.

Professor Dumbledore slowly rises from his chair. He walked stiffly towards his golden Phoenix podium, stretching his arms out.

"Good morning my dear children, as you'll know, Professor Bookman is having his practical demonstration in here today. We've come to the decision that all students shall witness it after breakfast. We also have four highly trained Ministry officials here to protect us if things go awry" Professor Dumbledore explains to us all.

Students started chattering, some standing up to see them. "Students please calm down!" came from multiple teachers from the head table.

"In front of our very table is Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Rufus Scrimgeour" Professor Dumbledore motioned to the four people stationed in front of the table. "Once breakfast is finished, please quickly grab your bags or if you wish not to take notes please stay in the hall," Uncle Lavi says standing up.

Students shot up pushing each other to get to their Common Rooms. "Are you guys getting your bags?" Maria asks looking over at them. "I am, I'll be back as soon as possible" Draco said pushing himself up from the table. "Grab mine lovely" Blaise shouted after him. Draco glared at him before leaving.

* * *

*Teachers View*

By the time everybody came back to the hall, the head table became a stage. Professor Bookman and two people, one male, the other female flanked at both sides of him. "Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy today's demonstration. I would like to introduce to you the Noah of Dreams, Road and the Noah of Pleasure Joido" Professor Bookman introduced gesturing to both.

"Pleasure to meet you all" the man Joido drawled giving a sinister smile. Lily clenched her wand in her robes. "I'm Joido, or Tyki Mikk, as my husband may have told you." "I'm his niece Road, other wise known as Rhode Kamelot" the small girl introduced herself with a cheery attitude.

"Woah!" "They look so human" one kid exclaimed in awe. "I'm so excited!" Exclamations resounded through the hall. "Ha, yes. Noah's can look exactly like us. Can anybody tell me what country Mr. Mikk is from?" Professor Bookman questions looking to all the students.

Hands shot up from every table, "You, Mr. Diggory" "Sir, he's from Portugal, correct?" the third year Hufflepuff answers. "Correct, five points to Hufflepuff" Professor Bookman praised. "Anybody have any questions for our guests?" Professor Bookman questions looking between the teachers and the students.

"Mr. Potter" Professor Bookman gestured towards him. "Why is the Noah considered an XXXXX-Creatures?" he questions. "Road, Tyki would you like to answer?" "Of course, I'll let myself answer" the purple haired girl walked closer to the edge.

"Noah's are considered XXXXX-Creatures because we age slower than most humans, including wizards. We have gifts that wizards would dream to have, we may have also gotten on the wrong foot with the Minister of that time" Road danced on the edge. "There are many other reasons we are listed as dangerous creatures. Noah's love blood. Any blood. Some Noah's aren't affected by this bloodlust, but most of us are" Tyki added.

"Will you hurt any of us?" a loud exclamation came from Ron Weasley. "Of course not. We have an alliance with the Wizards. I personally can vouch for myself that I won't harm any of you. Road, dear, can you vouch for yourself?" Tyki stared at his niece. She was seemingly in her own world.

"Of course, Tyki-pon. The only time I will ever break that rule is if Allen is hurt" her eyes flashed goldenly and bloodlust swept through the hall. Sirius flashed his wand out, ready to attack. "Please put your wand away sir" Professor Bookman was on his crouching in front of Road.

"Road, if you don't behave you won't be able to play with Allen" Lavi cursed to himself as brought this terrible fate upon his friend. The bloodlust dissipated quickly and she was smiling. "You promise?" she held her pinky finger out. Lavi gulped before linking his pinky with hers.

"Anyway, more questions?" Professor Bookman turned back to the crowd of students. "Last one until after their demonstration, Ms. Chang?" he motioned to the purple clad student.

"Is it true that Noah's cannot activate innocence even if inside an Exorcist's body?" her question was deep, something never really tested before. "That's an interesting question, Ms. Chang, but I don't believe it's really ever been proven?" Professor Bookman turned towards the two behind him.

"Lavi is right. It's never really been proven what would happen to a Noah, reincarnated in an Exorcist body. Allen was an Exorcist but Nea, before he could activate the innocence was stopped. But that was an excellent question" Tyki smoothly remarked. She nodded her head, seemingly in thought.

* * *

"Let's start our practical demonstration, who would like to start?" Professor Bookman stood in front of the two. "I'll go," Road said in her most childish voice, her eyes glowed goldenly.

The room promptly turned into one of her dimensions. Purple clouds drifted through the realm, surrounded by gothic candles. A lone plush chair laid in the corner. "Woah!" "This is amazing!" "Now I get what they mean!" Comments resonated through the dimension.

"Attention!" Professor Bookman grabbed the attention of them all. "Road is going to explain her ability" Professor Bookman motioned to her, she giggled.

"This is one of my dreams. As I'm the Noah of Dreams. I can create multiple pockets, from everything around it. I also control all aspects of the room. My abilities allow me to make a door, that I can only summon, to take me places. The only other ability I shall let you all know, as growing students, that I can change my body, depending on my inner self" her explanation caught all the students by storm.

"Show us!" "Please!" Road sighed, "Alright, be sure to catch me" she directed herself towards Tyki. "Of course" he replied. Road morphed into a doll. "Aw!" "I love your inner self!" "Why can't I be that cute?!"

"Thank you!" her voice was high pitched as she smiled at them. "Alright, Road, my turn" her uncle handed her off to Lavi. "As you'll know I'm the Noah of Pleasure. Tyki though, I insist."

"I have abilities, while not Road's, there not to be messed with. I can create Golem type butterflies that eat human flesh. No, I didn't bring them with me. They live at home with me, they aren't suitable for young children. While you may dislike that idea, I'm doing it for your safety" he explained as the children grew angry.

"I also have the ability called 'Choose'. I can choose what I put my hand, leg, or body in. Watch" he slowly walked through Professor Bookman, who stood gravely still. "How is that possible?!" cried many of the people in the room.

"That is my Noah ability. Now, it's nearing lunch, and we're going to call it a day. Expect more demonstrations to come" Tyki concluded the lesson for his husband. Students started speaking with another, excitement written all over their faces.

* * *

"Your family is awesome!" Blaise and Draco had looks of awe. "They're my family, there's nothing else to it," Maria said, eating some pasta. "Let's fangirl later, eat now" Daphne mothered the two boys forcing food onto their plates. "Let's just enjoy right now" Maria declared looking at her friends. "Agreed" they all responded.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Thanks for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! If you have any questions just ask! We'll be getting back to canon in the next chapter! Ja'ne~!**


	28. Book 2 Chapter 9

**Back again! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the story! I know this chapter won't be my greatest, but please bare with me.**

 **Greer123- Anytime, for all my readers!**

 **Szczypak- Thank you! It's on its way! It's just taking a tad longer than I want. School is back in motion so late night writing isn't allowed anymore. I'm working on it though!**

 **rocelmamaril357- Thank you for your opinion. I'm not going to bash the Potters, in all the books. I believe everyone can be forgiven, given time. So if Maria forgives them, it shows that she can move past all the bad things, and still have a relationship. Your opinion is your opinion, and I respect that.**

 **P.S. Read A.N. at the bottom, please! It holds information! Thank you!**

* * *

Hogwarts settled down after the practical demonstration of Care of Non-Native Magical Creatures. The excitement was still surrounding the corridors, classrooms, and dorms. Though Slytherin had their fair share of pranks done on them.

'Those Weasley Twins!' ran through all their minds as they walked into the Common Room one day to find it completely filled with Gryffindor colors, red and gold. They were quickly fought back against by the Slytherins. The precious Gryffindors, could only where Slytherin colors for weeks.

The prank war was forgone once the petrifications got worse. Students were scared as they walked through hallways. Though the Gryffindors were celebrating Nearly-Headless Nick's deathday party tonight.

Rumbling swiftly entered the almost empty Common Room. "I'm going to the kitchens!" Maria exclaimed her stomach growling once more. "Be careful!" "You shouldn't go," said one of the Prefects. "I'm starving. I'm going" Maria vocalized her stomach's anger.

"Let's go" Draco dragged her out of the Common Room. Blaise and Daphne had already bid their goodnights earlier that night. "Thank you, oh so kind one" she commented sarcastically. "You're welcome" he replied sassily.

They arrived at the painting of a bowl of fruit in good time. "How do you get in?" Draco questions giving her an angry look. "This way" she walked up to the pear, tickling it slightly.

The portrait sprang open, showing all sorts of House Elves working on cleaning, food, and delivering items. "Mistress your back!" all the House Elves stopped what they were doing and jumping at her.

"Hello, guys! This is my friend Draco, he's helping me bring food back to the Common Room" Maria introduced Draco to all the blinking elves. "You're Mistress's friend! Please order anything you please!" the closet House Elf with long ears, wearing a baggy lavender cloth and gigantic eyes exclaims with joy.

"I'm just here to help her and get back to the Common Room. Can you box everything she orders up please?" Draco didn't want to be mean to the creatures who had been feeding his friend.

They made it back to the Common Rooms, fortunately, wasn't found. "Eat, Maria then go to bed," Draco said exhaustedly. "I know. I know" she placated inhaling her food. They sat there in silence. "Time for bed" Draco pushed himself up from the chair, yawning. "Yeah, you're right" Maria was drained.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

A commotion was heard, in the Great Hall, as the four Slytherins head into the Great Hall. "Did you hear? The Chamber of Secrets was opened!" "It said beware the heir" "Why is this happening?" "Maria!"

Maria looked towards the voice calling her. "Yes, Zeke?" she questions, looking at her brother. "Can you stay safe? I want you to take this" Zeke handed her a black book. "Why? I can protect myself" Maria defended. "I'm not saying you can't, but as my sister, can you watch this? I just want to keep you safe" Zeke looked tired. "Sure. Just, tell me what happened last night" Maria conceded.

"After, Godric's Death Day celebration, we all were heading back to our dorms, when we saw blood, written on the wall. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware." We were sent back to our Common Rooms, but people are freaking out. It was said to be put there after Mrs. Norris, was attacked" Zeke explained.

Maria was shocked. Did she not see the blood on the wall? "Thanks, Zeke. I'll keep this with me" Maria motioned to the book, before walking to her table. "What'd your brother need?" Blaise asks, eating some eggs. "Oh, nothing. Just told me what happened last night. Which are you going to tell me about what you found while I was in the hospital?"

Daphne swallowed, "Yes, just meet us later. We shouldn't speak about what we think it is here." They had been more secretive than normal. "Sure." "What happened last night?" Draco questions, staring. "Blood was written on the walls. Saying the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. To beware the heir" Maria tried to make it scary.

"Impossible" Maria turned to Daphne in question. "The Chamber of Secrets was Salazar Slytherin's. It can't be opened unless by a direct descendant, which the last one was Tom Riddle" Daphne explained. "Then how is it open?" "Someone here must be a descendant, but Tom Riddle never had children" Daphne had a confused look on her face.

Maria contemplated, from the information she heard. Then she realized she had claimed to be the heir of his vault. "Maybe, it's something we shouldn't worry about. We've exams, and classes to worry about" she concluded, grabbing her school bag, heading towards her first-class. 'I can't let them know I'm the heir' she thought. "She's right, why to fantasize about something we know, is impossible" Blaise ate his last bit of food, following after.

"Draco, you know I'm right. Someone here is the descendant of him" Daphne hissed. "We can't talk about that here. We shouldn't even talk about it at all" Draco hissed back. "Fine. Don't come running to me for information. We both know who and what is terrorizing this school" Daphne pushed her plate back, stalking out of the hall.

Draco snarled at his curious housemates. "Leave it alone." And Draco to was gone from the hall.

* * *

The teachers sat upon, the head table. "Why do you think they're fighting?" Lily asks James, as she watched the four Slytherins fight. "Probably a disagreement. We shouldn't worry" James redirected. "Sure, if that's what you believe" Lily held her stomach. The twins were coming along fine, but the stress of Chamber of Secrets was taking a toll on her.

"James, I want to give live at home. I don't think this is the right environment for the twins" Lily said looking down at her plate. "We should talk later, Lily. Not in front of people" James commented. "Fine. Just don't forget" Lily stridden back to her personal room.

"Is there something wrong, James?" Albus asks, looking at the pale man. "Albus, is it okay for us to actually stay here? With this threat looming over. We're already receiving letters of extracting their children from Hogwarts" James exclaimed. "My boy, we just have to believe in ourselves. Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth. We can protect our students, even if their parents don't believe we can" Albus spoke in kind words.

"Thank you, I don't know why I ever doubted Hogwarts, and you" James left to go to his first class of the day. "Quite the speech there, Professor Dumbledore," Lavi says passing by. "Thank you, Bookman" Dumbledore waited for the reaction.

"How'd you know that name? To say it like that?" Lavi had turned slightly. "Ah, the Bookman Clan. Recorders of History. Not allowed to have relationships. Though it seems you still succeeded your old master" Albus was playing with fire.

"You don't get to speak of him. You should stay out of people's business" the Bookman's anger spreading to him. "You should head to your class, Professor Bookman" Dumbledore dismissed. "Of course, have a great day, Headmaster" Lavi went on his way, storming to his classroom.

* * *

 **I know! I know! Not my best work, but it's all I've got right now. With school and writer's block, I'm wearing thin. I won't give up writing this story. Just please be patient with me, please. Thanks for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! Ja'ne~**


	29. Book 2 Chapter 10

**Back with a new chapter! Sorry that it has taken so long. Anyway, no time to waste, get onto your reading!**

 **Greer123- Thank you for understanding!**

 **rhizz17- Here is that update. Read the bottom for more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or Harry Potter... If I did, I would be very happy**

* * *

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions — for full details, see my published works." Professor Lockhart walked up and down the long table. "In today's lesson, Professor Snape will be joining us.

"We'll start off with a duel between myself and Professor Snape" Professor Lockheart walks to one side of the table. Severus stalked to the other side. "Ready, get set, go" Lockhart shot off his defensive spell, after falling into an accepted combative position. Severus easily overpowered Lockhart who was thrown into a wall, from his own disarming spell.

The students watched in awe, how powerful is Professor Snape? "I love our Head of House" Daphne whispered, eyes wide. "You should never underestimate Slytherin" Draco smirked watching his godfather. "Now, everyone, we're having a duel between two of our students. Who to choose?" Professor Lockhart looked over the students.

"Zeke Potter and Ron Weasley" the Professor energetically smiled, waving the two up. "I wouldn't like to see the catastrophic event that would happen if Mr. Weasley used that messed up wand of his" Professor Snape, gestured to the broken wand, being held together by tape. Ron glared, humphing, with anger.

"That's a good point, Severus. How about Draco Malfoy?" Lockhart motioned to the platinum blonde haired boy. "Of course, Professor" Draco walked onto the table. The two boys faced each other, bowing.

"Good. Good. You both know the knowledge of public dueling. Students, in a public duel you must bow towards your opponent before you start" Professor Lockhart walked off to the side. "This is a friendly duel. No maiming, no killing, and definitely no physical marks can be left" Professor Snape drawled as he swayed off the table.

"You ready to go down Potter?" Draco swished his wand out, taking a defensive stance. "Like you could take me down, Malfoy" Zeke takes the offensive stance. "On my mark, get ready to defend yourselves" Lockhart raised his wand in the air, signaling the duel to begin.

"Locomotor Wibbly" Zeke shot the spell off, as he walked forward. "Protego" Draco blocked the spell, shooting off another. "Flipendo" "Tarantallegra" Zeke started dancing wildly. His limbs were shaking waywardly as he did something with his feet.

Maria and the other students howled with laughter. "My, my, that was a magnificent duel. I'm quite surprised you were able to hit Mr. Potter with that spell. Thank you for that lovely demonstration" Professor Lockhart took the attention of the students.

Zeke turned red with anger, his cheeks were flushed, and his fists were clenched. "Serpensortia" he hissed, his voice becoming more snake-like. A black snake formed from the tip of Zeke's wand. It hissed, sliding towards Draco, before turning towards Justin.

"Stand back Finchley" Draco's voice was cold, the Hufflepuff confused, tried to take a step back. "Don't move Finchley. I'll take care of it" Professor Snape had his wand out, ready to strike.

That's when they'll hear it. "Ss. Sss" Zeke was speaking to the snake. The snake seemed to turn away from Justin, being hypnotized by his words? 'What is he even speaking?' everyone thought."Let me clean up your mess, Mr. Potter" Professor Snape, had his wand turned ready to shoot.

"Alarte Ascendare" Lockhart, shot the spell, causing the snake to fly into the air. It was becoming angrier, you could tell, as it hissed and slid towards Zeke with hostility. "You idiot" Lockhart was pushed out of the way. "Vipera Evanesca" the snake was gone, burning away, into black smoke.

Justin stood shaking, the snake disappeared. "Are you okay Justin? Did the snake hurt you?" suddenly Zeke was out of his trance, asking Justin multiple questions. "Stay away from me! Stay away!" Justin backed away in fear. "What's wrong?" Zeke questioned confused.

Nobody answered him, all looking away as his eyes ran over them. Zeke bolted from the Great Hall, nobody following after him.

"What the hell was that?" Maria asked her friends as they were forced out of the hall. "I don't... I don't know. That ability..." Daphne trailed off, she looked at everything around her in fear.

Maria looked ahead of her, watching her surroundings carefully "What's to be afraid of around here? I thought Hogwarts was the safe?" "Salazar Slytherin could speak to snakes, and he chamber, only he could enter" Draco paused.

"He wanted to only have Pureblood and Half-Blood wizards at Hogwarts but the other founders didn't agree, with him. They thought all wizards should be allowed to learn, magic no matter what blood they have. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" Draco questioned.

"I already know about Salazar Slytherin, why are you explaining this to me? What does it have to do with what's petrifying people?" Maria needed answers. "We're telling this to you because Slytherin had a pet basilisk" Daphne answered.

"What? Do you think someone is letting it loose? That's preposterous" Maria exclaimed. "That's what we could come up with. Anyway, Christmas is next week, we should get ready to go home" Blaise was off, heading back to the Common Room. "I'm with Blaise, I need to go back" Maria pushed past her friends striding to her dorm.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed with students, hours before they went home. Hugs, words of goodbye, and love were spread throughout the room. The four Slytherins sat at the end of their table sending glances towards one another.

They hadn't spoken much to each other since the revelation of a basilisk roaming around the school. "So who's coming to the Malfoy Christmas Party?" Draco broke the silence, eating some scrambled eggs. "The Zabini family will be coming. Mom has a new husband" Blaise sneered over the word husband.

"Another so soon?" Maria looked up from her pancakes. "Mom could never wait long to get money" Blaise answered. Maria nodded her head in agreement. "I don't believe I'll be able to attend this year. After all, I'm supposed to be going to the Black and Potter Christmas Party" Maria says looking over to her brother.

Since the Dueling Club incident, Zeke had been outcasted, talked about, and no one could stay near him. She felt bad for her brother, after all, he was only human. "Of course, duties after all" Draco looked away from his food. "Maybe we could be your guests, they should remember we're your best friends," Draco said. Daphne only nodded.

"Let's get ready. I want to find a great compartment so we can all play Poker~" her voice became more cheery as she walked out of the hall.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be Christmas and the parties. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'll try to have the next chapter out today or tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! Keep reading and reviewing! Ja'ne~!**


	30. Book 2 Chapter 11 Part 1

**The chapter is here! I'm going to try and update again soon but with all my homework it could take awhile.**

 **Greer123- At first I was like, what plot twist? Because once I'm done writing a chapter I move onto the next one and kinda forget what happened. Then I read it over and figured out what you meant. I'm forgetful, I'm going to admit that.**

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update! Hurricane Irma hit my home and I lost power, service, cable, internet, etc. I'm only posting half the chapter and then I'll post the rest later when everything is back to normal.**

 **Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Go on, read this lovely chapter, all wrapped ready for you!**

* * *

The first thing Maria could think of when she arrived at the station of 9 and 3/4 was 'I'm finally getting to see Uncle Link again.' That hadn't exactly happened the way she wanted it to. She had gotten off the train, after saying her goodbyes to her friends to run into some unexpected guests.

Instead of getting to hug her Uncle, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were standing in front of her. All smiles and tears, wanting to hug her. "Can you please move?" Maria searched through the crowds for the tall blonde haired man, with his hair braided. "Maria, don't you want to get to know us? Who're you looking for?" Sirius was getting angrier and angrier.

"Maria Walker! What have I told you about getting lost?" the exasperated sigh came from behind her. "Uncle Link!" she had her arms wrapped around him, snuggling into his torso. "Who're you? Why are you hugging my goddaughter?" Sirius was about to lose his cool.

"I'm her uncle. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, my manners are somewhat lacking today. I'm Howard Link" he held his hand out, the other wrapped around Maria. "Goddaughter? This must be what your mother was telling me about. What has she gotten you into little one?"

Other kids, parents, and friends stopped to watch what was about to happen. "I'm sorry about our own manners. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black. Before Har- Maria was adopted we were her godparents" Remus explained. Link looked at them surprised.

"Ah, Allen has taken great care of her since he adopted her." "Sure he has, he's taken her away from her true family" Sirius sneers. "Link! There you are, we've been looking everywhere" Maria smile grew, it was full-blown, cheek to cheek, with real emotion.

Her mama stood there, with his white hair, flowing freely, wearing some jeans and a loose shirt. "Allen Walker right? The man who took my goddaughter?" Sirius had enough of waiting. "Mama! When are we going to visit grandpa? And Uncle Komui?" Maria was out of her uncle's arms, bolting towards him asking zillion questions.

"Soon, I have to talk with your parents, then you can see Komui, agreed?" Maria had already known this was going to happen. "That's fine, I just wanted to play with Komlin 200" Maria had a dreamy look when she thought about the robot. Allen and Link sweatdropped, looking at each other nervously.

"Of course, I'll talk quickly and let you enjoy your time with "him" Allen was sure his sarcasm couldn't be heard. "Okay mama" Maria was still in her dreamland playing with Komlin.

"Do you know where I can find Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" Allen turned towards Sirius and Remus. "They should be departing about now," Remus says as he watched his old friends and godson come from the train. They strode over, talking boisterously with each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I would like to discuss on behalf of my family, when you would like to come over with your family and friends, and when you would like us to visit," Allen says. "Of course. We were actually hoping to meet your family today, and maybe seeing if you wanted to stay at the Potter mansion this weekend instead of during Christmas" Lily answered.

"If that is what you wish, Mrs. Potter. Where did you want to spend Christmas then? Or did you want to celebrate Yule instead?" Allen remarked. "We would like to celebrate Christmas at your home. The Potter family is celebrating Yule with the Blacks, this year. Are you celebrating Yule with anyone?" James replied.

Allen looked thoughtful, "I believe the Malfoy, Zabini, and Greengrass, are celebrating Yule with us. I can't be sure" Allen answered honestly. "They are Maria's friends," Lily said smiling. "Yes, I must get Maria, to a friend for the day, you could come along with us" Allen motioned them to follow.

James and Sirius stood next to each other watching Lily interact with that creature. "Of course we'd like to go. We want to get to know Maria, without causing any more of a rift" James answered instead of his wife.

Allen smiled, as they followed after them. "We're taking a car, to visit one of my oldest friends. Just to inform you, he's slightly insane" Allen sweatdropped at the memories of the Chinese man. "What do you mean?" it had been the first time Zeke had spoken to them since he departed the train.

"It's really nothing, he just developed a rather weird personality for his age. Maybe you'll enjoy his company" Allen commented. They made it to the car, enlarging it slightly to fit everybody. "Maybe," Zeke remarked thinking back to final weeks at Hogwarts before the break. "I heard you were pregnant, Mrs. Potter. I wanted to express happiness from my family to yours. I know having children is the best part of life" Allen looked over to his daughter.

She was looking at talisman with Link, who was controlling some of them. "Thank you, Mr. Walker, please call me Lily. Does anybody else in your family have children?" she asks rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Sheril, adopted Road and Wisley, two Noah, that look like teenagers. The other's haven't wanted to, produce heirs" Allen's wording was slightly off.

"I've met Road, what an interesting child she was," Lily remarked to the purple haired Noah. "Road is my niece so I know where she get's her interesting mind from. My Uncle taught her many things before his unfortunate passing" Allen noted. **"I heard that Nephew! Can you not talk about me while I'm here? Oh~ Can we visit Marian? It's been a long time since I've seen the hunk of a man"** Neah purred.

Allen grimaced, before turning back to his conversation with Lily. "Please, Lily, call me Allen. I don't want to have a political relationship, we're parents of Maria. One and the same" Allen declared. "Mr. Walker, we've arrived at Mr. Lee's house. Ms. Lee is waiting for you at the gate" the voice came from the driver. "Thank you" Allen exited the car, everyone following after him.

"Allen Walker! I've told you that you need to visit more often! Headquarters gets lonely without you! Jerry wants to cook for you again" the Wizards turned to see a beautiful girl, with long black hair in pig tails, wearing a uniform. "Heh, sorry Lena. How're the other scientists?" Allen questions as the gate open. "Curious as ever. Say, Allen, why didn't you use the ark?"

"I have guests, Lenalee. Lily, James, please meet Lenalee, one of my oldest friends" Allen introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lee" Lily raised her hand to meet Lenalee's. "Please, Lily, call me Lenalee. Come inside, Maria must be here see brother," Lenalee gestured them to follow her.

"This place is amazing" The wizards looked around, seeing people carrying loads of papers, towards one office. "Mama! I'm going to see Uncle Komui! I'm coming my Komulin" Maria was gone, into the special room. "Allen, why must your daughter do such things?" Howard was laying on the floor in a puddle of tears. Allen gave him a confused puppy look.

"Link! Bake me something!" suddenly flew from the white haired man's mouth. More tears flowed from the man's face. "Of course. I'll go cook with Jerry" the man moved slowly as he picked himself back up. "He looked... down" Sirius watched the man. "I tend to devour food. Howard will be making a feast of deserts" Allen drooled.

"Allen! You never change, let's bring your guests to the cafeteria" Lenalee was pulling them to the large room filled with wooden tables. The wizards sat down, as Allen walked up to the small window.

Pots and pans, and other kitchen items dropped to the ground. "ALLEN! I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY MUST YOU LEAVE ME?" they turned to see an old looking Indian man, with lavender and pink dreadlocks hugging the white haired man. "I'm sorry Jerry, I've been busy. I promise to stop by before Christmas" Allen was placating with the man.

The man screamed again, "YOU BETTER! I WON'T COOK FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T!" "Anything but that!" Allen was on his knees, in a praying position. Sirius, watching the whole ordeal, walked up to Lenalee. "Can I help you?" Lenalee gave her signature smile.

"Yes, can you show me what Maria is working on? Not to be rude or anything, but watching this is a bit excessive" Sirius motioned to the comotion behind him. "Hah! I get it, come on, just watch for your head" Lenalee laughed before walking towards the entrance of the caferteria. "You'll see other scientists, you can speak with them if you'd like" Lenalee said as they walked through the halls.

 **This is the end for now. I'll be able to post soon I hope. Thank you for reading! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	31. Book 2 Chapter 11 Part 2

By the time break ended, Christmas and Yule celebrated, Hogwarts was already back in session. "Christmas was fun" Draco commented idly running his fingers over Maria's kitten who mewled at the touch. "Did any of you do Professor Snape's essay?" they all turned to the door where Neville stood, fingers picking slightly at his pants. "Yeah, come on in" Maria made room scooting closer to Daphne for him to sit.

"Thank you" he sat down quickly only pulling out a quill and parchment. Maria hummed handing her essay to him. "Anyway," Blaise pushed past the awkward silence "how was Christmas at the Potter's?" his question peeking the interest of both Daphne and Draco.

"It was okay for our first time spending it together. There weren't many problems, Li-Professor Evans was able to keep a tight leash on her husband" Maria tried to keep a neutral expression on her face.

"Though I'm pretty sure I know who your Uncle likes" Maria sent a teasing grin towards Draco. "Excuse me?!" Draco questioned incredulously. "Your Uncle Sirius Black likes someone, not a woman either" she smirked watching all the expressions flash across his face. "I'll be damned, you're not joking are you?" Draco was practically bursting at the seems. "Nope, nada, all true."

Draco jumped up, pumping his fist. "I'm happy for the old man" he smirked coming up with evil plans in his head. They all laughed. "I'm done, I'll see you guys around" Neville handed the essay back to her slipping out quickly. "That's weird, where's Hermione?" they looked around the compartment shaking their heads.

"Maybe she's with your brother, you know, they seemed to be" Daphne trailed off with a shrug. "Yeah" she sighed exhaustedly. "Take a nap before we get there, we'll wake you up when you need to put on your robes" Daphne patted her head, as she settled laying across the seat.

* * *

"Wake up!" Daphne shook Maria, gently. "I'm up" she mumbled sitting up running a hand through her hair. "Get ready, Maria. The boys have already gone" Daphne was up pulling her robes on.

Maria pulled her trunk down, grabbing the robe on top, putting it on. Knocking ensued on the door. "Yes?" Maria's voiced loud enough to be heard from outside the compartment.

"Can we please come in ladies" Draco's sweet voice questions from outside. "Come on darlings we can't stand out here all day" Blaise played along."Oh, I don't know Daph, should we let those boys inside?" Maria giggled. "Of course, dear" she opened the door only to be tackled to the ground. "What?!" they all laughed.

"Are we good to go? I want to get to the food first" Blaise whined from underneath Draco. "Come on, off" Maria helped everyone up. "Onwards" she motioned stepping off the train, making her way towards the carriages.

They settled down into the carriage making jokes to pass along the time. The carriage came to a stop and the four of them piled out losing themselves amongst the crowds of students.

Maria finally broke through the hoard of people blocking the door of the Great Hall, "Don't block the walkway" she waved her hands crazily at them "I want to eat too" she huffed sitting down at the Slytherin table. "What's happening? Why is everyone so jittery?" Maria comments as they sit down. "Your brother, he's had rumors and stuff being spread around about him" a first-year Slytherin whispered as she passed Maria. "He's been called the 'Heir of Slytherin'. His parseltongue has everyone scared out of their wits" Blaise says they waited for food.

"Didn't Salazar have no heir? That can't be possible!" Daphne says shocked. "No one really knows. I'm sure he had another family that could have taken the title" shrugs Draco as he smoothed his robes out. "I'm sure we'll know soon. Dumbledore has to say something about this. I heard the school might shut down" Maria says pulling her hair to the side.

"Your brother is getting the bad end of the stick" Draco glances over Blaise's shoulder eyes glued on the big empty space. "It looks like he may be alone after all. He's still not getting along with Hermione" he finishes as everyone else finally piled in.

Maria glanced over at her brother. He was sitting next to Ron and Hermione, he was sulking as everyone else moved from around him. Hermione was yelling at him as he didn't answer him. "He's not the 'Heir of Slytherin' is he?" Maria questions looking at her friends. "No. There's no way! Your family has only Gryffindor lineage" Draco exclaimed in shock. Maria just hums as the feast's speech began.

"We'll only hope nothing else happens..." Maria trailed off as she picked at her food. "After all something always happens when Zeke's involved" she finished.

* * *

 **Honestly wow I haven't updated in so long. After Irma, everything went to shit. I wasn't able to focus on anything besides school because of how behind I was. Like there was nothing I could do with writers' block as well. I'm so sorry it took so long to write this. I know the chapter was supposed to still be Christmas but seeing as it's June I decided to just rewrite the chapter.**

 **What I originally had I will be posting as a bonus chapter because of how long it took me to write this. So you have my sincerest apologies.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to get back on schedule I'm not sure when I'll be starting for the third book but I hope to start it this summer!**

 **Ja'ne!**


	32. Book 2 Chapter 12

**Welcome back to another chapter of Dandelion Who Shines! I have one I need to say before you read on...**

 **If you think my story is shit because the first chapter doesn't have two thousand words gladly leave because if you can't read because of that well that is who you are. But look if you believe my story is a shit fic then gladly fuck off because I don't need your opinion. I'm writing this for myself, and the people who actually enjoy this. I may not be some literary genius but I do take pride in what I write and put on the internet. So thank you for your consideration and comment.**

 **Tsukiko K- I know many people wanted a guy to win and it was a very close vote but Daphne won. And yes Mprg has already been confirmed in the first book between Tyki and Lavi. I don't know if Allen will get pregnant. I may do that towards the end or maybe somewhere before that. Anyway thanks for the reviews you honestly put a smile on my face with your ideas and love towards the story.**

 **Mizuki Abyss- You may have seen the last chapter already but I'm getting back to publishing and honestly reviews keep me going. Good and bad. Even though I was really upset above I'm genuinely happy that people love this story. I went from being an unconfident writer who had hundreds of unwritten stories saved on my computer to be able to post some of which made me really happy. Thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What happened to your dorm?!" screamed Pansy as she sifted through the torn up room. Maria watched impassively as her pillows were torn up with feathers still floating to the ground. "Looks like someone got angry. Look, Pansy, everything will be okay. I just need to clean up" Maria waved her off shutting her door behind her, locking it.

Maria let the anxiety she'd been hiding show on her face as she searched the messed up room. "Where is it?" she looked straight at the opened nightstand. Maria rummaged through it looking for the black diary that had shown her something so unimaginable.

*FLASHBACK*

Her friends had bid their goodnights earlier as she looked at the book her brother had given her. Her fingers trailed over the seems and slowly opened it. Though empty she picked up a quill, dipping it in ink. "Why are you so special" she whispered writing her thoughts down.

'Who is this? I'm Tom Marvelo Riddle' the writing appeared as her thoughts seeped into the pages.

'I'm Maria Walker, how can you talk to me?' the ink smudged as she rushed to figure out what was with the book.

'This diary is a magical item that recounts all my memories as I have written them down. I'm surprised you were able to get your hands on it' she could imagine the persons' voice. Soft like a melody but with a bite like a snake.

'Hm, what can you tell me about the Chamber of Secrets?' she wrote her thought out before thinking about it.

'I can't tell you but I can show you' as the words wrote themselves out, she was sucked into the diary.

* * *

"Excuse me. Could you tell me what's going on here?." Maria questioned as she looked around. She turned and saw a Slytherin prefect with perfect styled chocolate hair. "Are you Tom Riddle?" she asks getting no response. "Hello, can you hear me?." she waves her hands at him but he just walks through her. Her shock wore through as the scene before she continued.

"Riddle! Come." the voice came from the dark as the figure appeared before her and Tom.

"Professor Dumbledore" Tom spoke with finesse and nobility. "Dumbledore?" she watched him come to interact with the handsome teenager.

"It is not wise to be wandering around this late hour, Tom" concern evident in Dumbledore's voice. "Yes, professor. I suppose l... I had to see for myself if the rumors were true" he seemed concerned. "I'm afraid they are, Tom. They are true" Dumbledore moved his spectacles down to look at him.

"About the school as well?. I don't have a home to go to. They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, professor?" Tom looked upset as he watched his favorite professor speak. "I understand, Tom, but I'm afraid ...Headmaster Dippet may have no choice" Dumbledore's voice is grave with grief.

"Sir, if it all stopped, if the person responsible was caught..." Tom trailed off looking at Albus. "Is there something... you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore turned Tom away as they pulled the dead girls' body from the bathroom.

"No, sir. Nothing" Riddle looked away from the staring of his Transfiguration Professor. "Very well, then. Off you go" Dumbledore waved him off. "Good night, sir" Tom walked away with a smirk on his face. "What's his problem?" Maria wonders aloud.

"Evening, Hagrid" Tom had his wand raised as Hagrid removed something from a cage. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone..." Tom trailed off watching the creature.

"You can't. You don't understand" Hagrid stumbled over his words. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do... is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered" Tom spoke sadistically.

"It wasn't him. Aragog never killed no one. Never." Hagrid was speaking hysterically. "Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now, stand aside" Hagrid was standing in front of Aragog. "No!" his screams were loud.

"Stand aside, Hagrid." "No!" "Cistem Aperio!" Tom said the spell missing the monster. "Arania Exumai!" he shot off another spell. "Aragog! Aragog!" Hagrids screams were getting hysterical. "I can't let you go."

"They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid. You'll be expelled." "It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago" Maria whispered to herself as she was pulled from the memory.

* * *

"It's gone" she whispered as she put the draw on her bed. "Who did this? This shouldn't have been able to happen!" Daphne exclaimed rushing in. "It's fine Daphne, everything broken is replaceable and can be fixed by magic," Maria says already working on repairing the pillows and broken hinges on her nightstand. "No, it's not! No one has the right to break into your room! Was anything taken?" Daphne worried look caused Maria to look down.

"No nothing was taken. Look Daph, everything will be okay. I'll clean up while you calm down" Maria said as everything that was broken was fixed. "Fine. Fine. Dinner is soon though. Might want to hurry" Daphne paused before walking out the door.

Maria made her way down into the Great Hall, walking to her friends. "How can anyone do that to a fellow housemate? Do you think someone from another house broke in and messed that second year's room up?" fellow Slytherins questioned as she walked by. "How are you holding up?" Draco asked as she sat down. "I'm honestly fine, nothing was taken. Though I think I know who opened the Chamber of Secrets, fifty years ago" she whispered making sure no one was listening.

"What!?" her friends almost jumped from their seats. "Sh" her hands flew to their mouths. "From what I heard Hagrid opened it, I'm not sure if it's true."

* * *

 **Wow another chapter in a day! I'm honestly surprised with myself. I realized how much I missed writing this story. This story brings so much love to me and I'm happy people can see and like what I write. But this is not about me so read and review until the next chapter!**

 **Ja'ne!**


	33. Book 2 Chapter 13

**Welcome back to another chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and keep reading!**

 **Tsukiko K- Honestly thought guys were going to win too lol but thank you for reviewing because reviews always give me the motivation to continue writing!**

 **Anyway onto the story!**

* * *

Silence fell over the table as the Ministry came through the Great Hall. Lucius Malfoy followed the Minister with a smirk on his face. "I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here" Cornelious's talking became louder as they stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"Well, what exactly is it that you want with me? After all, it's dinner time" Dumbledore extended his arm out towards the students. "The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension. You'll find all 12 signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch. Well, what, with all these attacks... there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school" Lucius's speech caused outrage as students stood up meal forgotten.

"You can't take Professor Dumbledore away!" students screamed standing up. Maria was about to stand but Draco pulled her down. "Don't this is out of our hands" he hissed. "But-" Maria started when Hagrid got up.

"Take him away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance. You mark my words there'll be killings next!" Hagrid's voice was angry and scared. "You think so?" Lucius steeled himself as he walked towards the half-giant.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid." Albus' voice was calm "If the governors desire my removal... I will, of course, step aside. However... you will find that help

will always be given at Hogwarts... to those who... ask for it" Dumbledore finished as he looked out over his students.

"Admirable sentiments" Lucius paused again "Shall we?" "Fudge." "Come, Hagrid" "Well?" "If... If anybody was looking for some stuff... then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yep. That would lead them right. That's all I have to say. And someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away" Hagrid's speech got Maria thinking.

"I'm following the spiders. I don't care what you guys think because if what Hagrid said is true someone might die" Maria huffed food forgotten as she stormed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Is there a reason you had to piss her off Draco?" Blaise was worried. Those two had been fighting more and more especially since Maria's room had been torn apart. "She shouldn't have interfered with Ministry business. I don't want her to get hurt" Draco shot back. "But now she's going to run off find some stupid spiders because you wouldn't let her speak for herself. I think... I think we need to figure out feelings, not a priority to your family" Blaise finished his speech getting up.

"I'll be in the dorm. If you're going to be a pretentious asshole go room with Crabbe and Goyle" Blaise walked away. Draco sighed looking done at his unfinished food. "Maybe's he's right, Daphne" he whispered as she still sat there in front of him. "Draco, we know what life is like with a family that doesn't want us to associate with Muggleborn's and why we have to be reserved" Daphne paused "let's get you back to dorms where we can talk in private."

"No, I can't go... I'm going to go to the library" Draco got up not even saying goodbye as he walked to the furthest corner in the library. 'I'm such an idiot, maybe I shouldn't run my big mouth even if it was to protect her from my father' he sighed grabbing one of the books laying on the table.

He looked through it stopping at a slightly ripped page, his brows furrowing as he read the paper. "Basilisk" he murmured reading the page over and over again.

* * *

"You heard what Hagrid said," Zeke said as they followed the spiders. "Follow the spiders." "They're heading to the Dark Forest" Zeke observed. "Why spiders? Why couldn't it be "follow the butterflies"?" Ron said angrily. "Well isn't the two idiots" Zeke turned to see his sister following after them. "What do you want?" he watched her. "I'm here to help you two idiots so you don't get killed," she said moving past them.

"Zeke, I don't like this" Ron said frantically as they followed her. "Maria, I don't like this at all" his whimpers continued to grow. "Shush!" both twins huffed at him. They continued further and further into the forest.

"Can we go back now?" Ron questions again. "Come on" Maria motioned them to follow her. "Who is it?" asks a dark and groggy voice. "Don't panic" Maria whispered to Ron who was bursting from seems of anxiety.

"Hagrid? Is that you?" the voice questioned again hopeful. "We're friends of Hagrid's. And you? You're Aragog, aren't you?" Maria asks walking towards him. "Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before" Aragog said confused as to not seeing his half-giant friend.

"He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before." Maria continued with the memories Tom had shown her.

"That's a lie. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets" Aragog was angry and confused about how they dare arrest his friend. "Then you're not the monster?" she questioned also confused.

"No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler" Aragog told his side of the story. "Maria" Zeke and Ron said together as they saw more and more spiders gathering near them.

"But if you're not the monster, then what did kill that girl 50 years ago?" Maria was shocked and confused by the memories and what Aragog was saying.

"We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others" Aragog was scared she could tell by how he recoiled at the question. "But have you seen it?" she continued on with her questions.

I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here" Aragog finished with his side of the story.

"Maria!" both boys screamed. "What? Well, thank you. We'll just go" Maria said happily the story was complete from both ends.

"Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat... when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid" Aragog said as his children attacked the two and a half humans. "Can we panic now?" Ron screams as continued to run through the forest. "Know any spells?" Zeke asks his sister as they ran.

"One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them" she answered pulling her wand from her robes. "Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron was still screaming hysterically. "Let's go!" Zeke also pulled his wand out.

"Arania Exumai!" she shot the spell off killing the hoards that were behind her. Suddenly a beat up car pulled up speeding beside them. "Isn't that dad's car?" Ron asks looking at it. "Yes! Get in!" Zeke screamed getting in. "Go!" Maria screamed at Ron who was stunned. "Glad we're out of there" Ron sighed in relief. As Maria shot off another spell "Arania Exumai!" she was pulled from the car as it started to lift.

"Help! Help!" she screamed as she continued to fall faster and faster. "We need to save your sister" Ron screamed as he nosedived with the car. Zeke reached out grabbing his sister by her robes. "Thanks for that," she said clothing to her brother as they flew upwards. "Don't mention it" he smiled at his twin.

"Get us out of here. Now! Come on! Come on, move faster! Come on! Go! Get us in the air" both twins screamed as spiders started to surround the car again. "The flying gear's jammed!" Ron said angrily. "Come on! Pull!" they both screamed again. "I'm trying! But follow the spiders. Follow the spiders. If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him. I mean, what was the point of sending us in there?" Ron screamed angrily as the car finally got into the air.

"What have we found out?" Ron finished as he let out a sigh. "We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent" Maria said as they were kicked out of the car.

"Bye Weasley car," she said waving as it honked at her, going back to the forest.

* * *

"Stupid father! Stupid self! I should have just kept my mouth shut" Draco muttered loudly not paying attention to what he was doing. He tripped over something causing him to leave his monologue of hate.

"What the-" he screamed when he saw his friend's body laying there. "Hermione! Hermione!" he screamed again shaking her before realizing she'd been petrified. "Help! Help!" he screamed again still on his knees.

"What's wrong? What happened?" teachers shouts came billowing through the hall as he sat there. "She's been petrified" he whispered noticing the mirror and a piece of paper in her hand. He reached for it before his hands were gripped in someone's hands.

"Draco, I'm going to take you back to your dorm okay?" Professor Snape was kneeling in front of him as he was pulled up by the other teachers.

The walk back was silent as Snape escorted him straight to his dorm. "Mr. Zabini take care of him. We'll speak later, Draco" Snape bid his goodnight to them. Draco could only stare at his friend.

He was stunned when his friend wrapped his arms around him instead of ignoring him. "Thank god you are okay! Where were you?" he questioned in rapid fire. "I just want to sleep" his voice was cracked as he was led to his bed. It was then when the tears fell and that he cried for everything wrong in his life. He hadn't cried for a long time.

"It's okay, it's okay" Blaise whispered turning off the lights and holding him until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Another chapter is done! Honestly surprised how it came out. This chapter was a little Draco and Zeke based but I wanted you all to see it from their perspectives as well.**

 **Anyway, thank you! Keep reading and reviewing til the next chapter!**

 **Ja'ne**


	34. Book 2 Chapter 14

**Wow, another chapter in the same day! I'm really glad to be able to continue writing this story!**

 **Anyway onto the chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Wish you were here, Hermione" Zeke whispers looking down at her as her eyes were stuck open.

"We need you. Now more than ever" sadness came over him. He hadn't always been the nicest cookie in the jar but he realized how much he needed to change after he'd been told he was the heir of Slytherin. He'd lost all his friends but Ron and Hermione. His sister was someone who he could get along with even though she was in Slytherin.

"What's that?" Ron looked at the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. "Ron... This is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked" Zeke pulled the paper from her grip, massaging it out. "Come on! Read it" Ron looked over at the paper.

"Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land... none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years... instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it." Zeke was shocked reading it again.

"Ron, this is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake. But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Zeke questions looking at the picture of the basilisk.

"Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly, at least. Colin saw it through his camera. Justin... Justin must have seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it. But he's a ghost, he couldn't die again. And Hermione had the mirror. I bet you she was using it to look around corners in case it came along Ron finished using his brain.

"And Mrs. Norris?" Zeke said remembering the cat. "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Ron."

"The water. There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection. "Spiders flee before it." It all fits" he explained.

"How's a basilisk been getting around? A dirty, great snake. Someone would have seen it" Zeke looks around making sure no one was there. "Hermione's answered that too" Ron pointed to the scribbled writing in the corner of the paper. "Pipes? It's using the plumbing... Wait that makes sense because I'd always hear it near the bathroom."

"Remember what Aragog said about that girl 50 years ago? She died in the bathroom? What if she never left?" Ron voiced his thoughts aloud. "Moaning Myrtle" they coursed in unison. "All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately" Professor McGonagall announced from the P.A. system.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ron questioned as they made their way back to their dorms.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts" McGonagall was in hysterics.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" Lockheart asks with his "dazzling smile". "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last" Professor Snape sneered looking at the blonde haired man. "My moment?" Lockheart still confused questioned again.

"Weren't you saying just last night... that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape challenged.

"That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy" Dumbledore said grandly as he walked towards the teachers. "Your skills, after all, are a legend" Snape sneered.

"Very well. I'll just be in my office getting... Getting ready. Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" Lockheart watched her become more reserved.

"Ginny Weasley. "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." Minerva had tears falling from her eyes. "Ginny." Ron was scared and heartbroken. "Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know" Zeke said consoling his friend.

* * *

Lockheart was cleaning his office when the two came burling in. "Professor, we have some information for you" Zeke paused his teacher was packing his classroom up. "Are you going somewhere?" Zeke was confused.

"Well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go." Lockheart was sweating as he spoke. "What about my sister?" anger seeped from Ron, like an angry bull running to a red flag. "Well... As to that, most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I" Lockheart was cut off by Zeke.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You can't go now" scared for his friend's sister. "I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing in the description..." he chuckled nervously looking at the two second years.

"Are you running away? After all, you did in your books?" Ron took a step forward. "Books can be misleading." "You wrote them" Zeke pointed out. "My dear boy, use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold as well if people didn't think I'd done those things" Lockheart smirked.

"You're a fraud. You've been taking credit for what other wizards have done. Is there anything you can do?" Zeke snarled. "Yes, now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, all those wizards would have gone blabbing.I'd never have sold another book. In fact, I'm going to have to do the same to you." Lockheart raised his wand.

"Don't even think about it" they turned towards the door as Zeke's sister was standing there wand raised, her Uncle next to her. "Fraud you are, Lockheart. Let's go" Professor Bookman pulled the man as they made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Who's there?" Myrtle flew from a bathroom stall. "Hello, Maria, Zeke," she said flying to the twins. "What do you want?" "To ask you how you died," Zeke said softly not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in." Maria interrupted knowing who it might have been "Who was it, Myrtle?"

\- I don't know. I was distraught! But they said something funny, a kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and... I died" she finished as she started to cry.

"Just like that? How?" Zeke questioned. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes... over there by that sink." she pointed to round sink.

"This is it. This is it, Ron. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets" Maria and Zeke walked over to it, running there hands until they found the snake.

"Say something. Zeke, say something in Parseltongue" Ron whispered as he opened the chamber. "Excellent, Zeke. Good work. Well, then, I'll just be... There's no need for me to stay" Lockheart started to back away. "Nuh-huh" Lavi was behind him.

"Yes, there is. You first" Zeke pointed. "Now, boys, what good will it do?" "Girl too, you arse" Maria huffed going in before him. "Better you than us. But... Obviously, yes. Sure you don't want to test it first? It's really quite filthy down here" Lockheart tried to get away again. "In Lockheart" Zeke pointed his wand towards his face.

"All right. Let's go" Lockheart huffed walking down there.

"Oh, Zeke? If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet" Myrtle smiled at him creepily.

"Thanks, Myrtle. Now, remember Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away" Zeke finished as he came behind Lockheart.

"Go on" Zeke pushed him, as Professor Bookman and Maria were ahead of them.

* * *

 **How many chapters did I post? Wow, I'm really surprised with myself but anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Keep reading and reviewing!**

 **Ja'ne**


End file.
